Où le regard ne porte pas
by celtiqueMermaid
Summary: Je sais ce que tu te dis: que j'ai bien changé... Et c'est vrai car, vois-tu, la faim, le froid la solitude et la rue vous apprend vite l'humilité qui vous faisait tant défaut avant. La personne qui ce tien devant toi aujourd'hui, n'a plus rien à voir avec le Draco Malefoy d'autrefois...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

**Note: C'est court, c'est normale: c'est un prologue! Bonne lecture!**

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

**Prologue**

\- A lundi, Harry ! Salua une petite blonde en faisant de grands signes à un jeune homme brun.

\- A lundi, Chrystie ! répondit celui-ci en regardant sa vendeuse s'éloigner.

Il ne la quitta cependant pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle monte dans sa voiture et démarre. Elle lui fit un petit signe en passant devant lui et, rassuré, il partit dans la direction opposée.  
C'était son petit rituel : toujours vérifier que ses employées atteignent sans encombre leur véhicule. Surtout à cette époque de l'année où la nuit tombe très vite.

C'était peut-être prétentieux de sa part, mais il se disait qu'avec son mètre quatre-vingt et sa musculature assez saillante, il pouvait dissuader les petites frappes qui auraient voulu s'en prendre aux jeunes femmes qui travaillaient pour lui.

Sur le chemin du retour, son portable se mit à sonner avec vigueur, lui rappelant qu'il devait faire quelques courses avant de rentrer. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il revint sur ses pas pour accomplir sa tâche.  
Il hésita dix bonnes minutes entre deux paquets de pâtes, pour se rabattre finalement sur celui où il avait une navette spatiale, attrapa un carton de "cubes or" au hasard et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la caisse.  
La journée avait été longue et, malgré l'amour porté à son métier, l'envie de rentrer chez lui se faisait de plus en plus présente.

C'est en sortant de la supérette qu'il remarqua un sans-abri, pieds nus, enveloppé dans une cape noire qui avait assurément connu des jours meilleurs.

\- Ouais, ça va, ça va je me casse... Cracha-t-il à l'agent de sécurité venu l'éloigner de la sortie. Faudrait pas que le bon peuple voie la misère et la faim !

\- Va à la soupe populaire ! lui dit l'homme en retournant au chaud dans le magasin.

\- J'y ai été ! On m'a chouravé mes grolles ! cria-t-il inutilement.

Personne ne l'écoutait plus... Il s'éloigna avant d'apercevoir Harry, à moitié caché dans l'ombre.

\- Hé, mec! l'interpella-t-il en s'approchant de lui. T'aurais pas quelque chose à manger ou à boire ? J'crève de faim...

Machinalement, le brun porta le regard sur ses articles : un paquet de vermicelles en étoiles et des cubes pour bouillon. Il se sentait bien bête d'un coup...

\- Non, je suis désolé, mais je...

Il s'interrompit en apercevant une mèche de cheveux. Ils étaient sales, mais on reconnaissait sans peine la couleur : un blond presque blanc...

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être...

\- Malfoy ? souffla-t-il, abasourdi, en s'approchant.

\- Potter ?! s'écria le jeune homme en reconnaissant son interlocuteur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

**Note: Premier "vrai" chapitre, n'hésiter pas à laisser un avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Draco Malfoy, pieds nus sur le parquet de l'entrée du 12 Square Grimmaurd, se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait là.  
Et puis son ventre poussa, une nouvelle fois, une bruyante plainte qui répondit immédiatement à son interrogation silencieuse.

Il avait faim et Potter lui avait promis à manger.

Il resserra un peu plus contre lui son carnet de cuir rouge, son seul bien, le seul objet qui lui restait d'_avant_.  
Pour le récupérer, il avait été jusqu'à donner ses chaussures à cette espèce de fils de chien qui le lui avait piqué au refuge.

Depuis il évitait ces lieux comme la peste...  
Il n'avait déjà pas grand-chose alors il ne comptait pas se faire piquer ses maigres biens par des gens qui avaient encore moins que lui.

En attendant que Harry ne se décide à revenir, il se prit à observer l'intérieur de la maison. Du moins ce qu'il pouvait en voir sans bouger du paillasson.  
L'entrée, où il se trouvait, était un grand couloir qui menait aux autres pièces. Le parquet lustré couleur miel brillait tellement que l'on pouvait presque voir son reflet dessus.  
Voyant cela, Draco se blotti un peu plus sur le tapis, ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'énerver son hôte en salissant le sol avec ses pieds sales.

Les portes ouvertes laissaient deviner les pièces qui composaient la demeure.  
A sa droite c'était sans aucun doute la cuisine, moderne, sobre et aménagée comme un catalogue Ikea.  
La première à gauche, là où avait disparu le brun quelques instants auparavant, était, supposait-il une petite buanderie ou quelque chose comme ça...  
Quant à celle juste à côté de cette dernière, c'était surement le salon s'il se fiait au canapé en cuir chocolat qu'il pouvait apercevoir de là où il se trouvait.

L'ancien Gryffondor réapparu avant que le jeune SDF eu le temps de se demander à quoi pouvait bien servir la dernière salle et à quoi pouvait ressembler l'étage du dessus.  
Il tenait dans sa main une paire de chaussons bleu nuit qui avait l'air chaude et très confortable.

\- Tiens, dit-il en les posant devant le blond, ils sont surement un peu grands, mais ce sera toujours mieux que rien ! Sans en avoir l'air, le parquet est plutôt froid.

Puis voyants que son ancien camarade de classe n'esquissait pas le moindre geste pour les enfiler, il se sentit obligé d'ajouter:

\- Tu peux y aller sans crainte : ils sont neufs...

\- C'est pas ça. C'est que... Je ne suis pas très propre... Marmonna-t-il en rougissant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce n'est rien.

Face à l'assurance de son hôte, il revêtit docilement les pantoufles et prit un instant pour savourer la douce chaleur qui venait réchauffer ses orteils endoloris par le froid. La sensation de bien-être lui fit fermer les yeux un instant et pousser un léger gémissement de plaisir. Mais, toujours pas complètement rassuré, il reprit très vite son attitude défensive.  
L'instant d'après, il rejoignit le brun dans la cuisine, occupé à payer un elfe de maison qui le remercia chaleureusement avant de disparaître.

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry était en train de casser trois œufs au-dessus d'une poêle. A cette vision, l'estomac du jeune sans-abri poussa un nouveau cri d'agonie.  
Le cuisinier fit semblant de ne rien entendre pour ne pas mettre son acolyte mal à l'aise, mais rajouta tout de même quatre tranches de bacon sur le gaz et deux tartines à toaster. Seulement, quand il posa l'assiette pleine devant le blond, le ventre de ce dernier faisait tellement de bruit qu'il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas mangé ?

L'ancien serpentard haussa les épaules en mastiquant sa viande avec vigueur.

\- Je sais pas, on est quel jour ?

\- Samedi... Répondit-il en regardant avec effarement son compère avaler tout rond un morceau de pain gros comme son poing.

Celui-ci déglutit avec difficulté avant de compter sur ses doigts. Craignant qu'il ne s'étouffe, Harry lui servit un grand verre de jus de fruit. Qui fut vidé d'un trait par l'affamé.

\- C'était jeudi, j'crois. Ouais, c'est ça ! Le midi. Une fille m'a filé le reste de son casse-dalle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à finir. Même que sa copine a râlé que son soda était pas light comme elle l'avait demandé alors elle me l'a filé aussi. Ouais, jeudi c'était une bonne journée...

Harry plaqua une main sur ses lèvres pour étouffer le cri de surprise qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir. Il était sous le choc. Il ne savait même pas comment réagir:  
Devait-il rire face à l'improbable façon de parler de l'héritier Malfoy, bien loin du ton supérieur auquel il l'avait habitué où devait-il pleurer sur la misère dont ce dernier était victime.  
Maintenant qu'il y faisait un peu plus attention, il remarqua que les joues du blond étaient beaucoup plus creuses qu'autrefois...

Le voyant continuer d'avaler sa pitance comme si quelqu'un pouvait arriver à tout moment pour lui arracher son assiette, il ne put retenir la question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis plus d'une heure.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé, Malfoy...

Draco planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de sa Némésis, avant de lui répondre le plus naturellement du monde :

\- Bah... Azkaban...

\- Mais encore ?

\- J'y suis resté trois ans et quand je suis sorti, je n'avais plus rien ni personne. Mes parents ont reçu leur dernier baiser et mes amis qui ne sont pas morts ont fui le pays... Je peux avoir un autre jus de fruit ?

\- Mais... Et ta fortune ? Ton manoir ? demanda son compagnon en lui remplissant son verre.

\- Bah, y'a plus !

\- Comment ça "Y'a plus ?!" Ça disparaît pas comme ça un manoir ! Surtout le tien !

\- Le ministère l'a rasé. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Trop de magie noire à l'intérieur, trop d'artefacts dangereux, trop d'objets de provenance douteuse. Pour gagner du temps, ils ont tout fait péter.

Harry avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites et dut prendre sur lui pour pouvoir fermer la bouche.

\- Ta fortune ?

\- Entièrement réquisitionnée. Il faut des sous pour rebâtir les monuments détruits par la guerre et soigner les malades. Mon argent ne devait pas être trop sale pour ça...

\- Mon dieu... Et ta baguette ?

\- Perdue pendant ma détention. Le blond eut un petit ricanement sans joie avant de poursuivre : enfin, c'est la version officielle ! Mon avis, c'est qu'ils jugent trop dangereux de me la rendre. Et comme j'ai pas d'sous, je risque pas d'en racheter une.

Le brun s'écroula contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il n'avait rien su de tout cela.  
En même temps, il avait coupé presque tous les ponts avec le monde magique et visiblement le ministère n'avait pas crié sur tous les toits qu'il avait jeté un jeune homme à la rue. Parce que c'était bien ça, sans nulle part où aller, sans argent, sans baguette et sans personne pour embaucher un ancien Mangemort c'était presque le condamner à mort...

Finalement, après réflexion, c'était typique du ministère...

\- Allez, viens Malfoy. Dit-il en se levant. Maintenant que tu es rassasié, je vais te montrer la salle de bain...

\- Ne te sens pas obligé de prendre soin de ton ennemi... lui dit Drago en le suivant tout de même.

\- Tu n'es pas mon ennemi. C'était Voldemort mon ennemi. Et ta tante Bellatrix. Toi tu étais... on va dire un rival très actif ?

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit sourire moqueur auquel son acolyte répondit par un léger ricanement.

En silence, ils allèrent au bout du couloir pour s'arrêter devant la porte qui faisait face à l'escalier.

\- Tu peux laisser ton cahier ici, tu sais ? Lui dit Harry en remarquant l'ouvrage écarlate.

\- Je préfère le garder avec moi...

\- Comme tu veux. Je vais te chercher des rechanges et je viens récupérer tes affaires. Pour les laver...

\- Ils puent c'est ça ?

Le brun rit en se frottant les cheveux. Espérant ne pas le vexer, il lui dit avec un petit sourire d'excuse :

\- Effectivement, ils ne fleurent pas vraiment le lila...

\- Tu crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que ça presque un an et demi que je les porte quotidiennement ?

\- A mon avis, ça joue... Au moins un peu !

Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du blond en entrant dans la salle d'eau.  
Oh, à peine visible, mais c'était déjà beaucoup plus que depuis bien des années...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

**Note: Merci pour les reviews ^^**

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

Harry, de nouveau dans la buanderie, vidait presque entièrement le bidon de détachant sur le sweat vert bouteille de son ancien camarade de classe.  
Poussant un soupir de découragement, il finit par enfourner le vêtement avec les autres dans le tambour de la machine à laver, régla la température au maximum et appuya sur "départ".

Faisant volte-face pour retourner dans la cuisine, il rentra brutalement dans le blond au milieu du couloir.  
Si en taille il n'y avait quasiment pas de différence entre eux, Draco, extrêmement aminci, flottait littéralement dans le tee-shirt et le jogging prêté par son hôte. Ce dernier, ayant eu le reflex de rattraper son acolyte après l'avoir percuté, eu un choc en sentant les os du blond saillir à ce point.  
Avec la cape, il n'avait pas pu franchement s'en rendre compte, mais là il eut presque peur de le serrer trop fort et de le briser dans un geste malencontreux...

Remarquant cela, l'ancien vert et argent ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard en rougissant.  
Pas tant à cause du fait d'être dans les bras du brun, mais plutôt à cause du regard choqué de celui-ci. Il pouvait aisément imaginer l'air dégoûté qu'il allait poser sur lui par la suite.

Lui-même n'avait pas osé se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain tout à l'heure, écœuré par sa propre maigreur...

Mais Harry n'était pas répugné, simplement il "buggait" littéralement. N'osant pas vraiment lâcher son camarade de peur qu'il tombe et se casse quelque chose et en même temps il aurait aimé trouver les mots qui aurais pu rassurer le jeune SDF. Les rassurer tous les deux, en fait...

Finalement, c'est une tonitruante sonnerie de minuteur qui les sortit de leur torpeur. Acceptant tant bien que mal de laisser son acolyte, le brun se précipita dans la cuisine pour baisser le feu sous une casserole fumante.

\- C'est gentil, Potter, mais je n'ai plus faim là tu sais... Dis Draco en regardant son hôte verser une soupe aux vermicelles dans un bol.

\- Ce n'est pas pour toi cette fois ! Rit le Sauveur en attrapant une cuillère et posant le tout sur un plateau. En fait, si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais beaucoup te présenter quelqu'un...

Poussé par la curiosité, le blond suivit docilement son camarade jusqu'au premier étage.  
Celui-ci se présentait comme le rez-de-chaussée (un long couloir, bordé de portes en bois menant à des chambres) sauf que la moquette beige avait remplacé le parquet vitrifié.

Sur la première porte à droite, de jolies lettres d'un bleu nuit profond formaient le prénom "Teddy".

\- Avant tout, sache qu'il sort d'une énorme gastro couplée avec une sinusite... Précisa Harry en se plantant devant la chambre, la main posée sur la poignée. Il est donc un peu raplapla...

Avant que le jeune sans domicile ait pu demander une explication, le brun ouvrit la porte avec délicatesse.  
Les yeux gris mirent quelque temps à s'habituer à la semi-obscurité, mais il se rendit bien vite compte que la légère luminosité de la pièce ne venait pas d'une quelconque veilleuse, mais bien du plafond en lui-même.  
Celui-ci, visiblement enchanté, représentait en détail la Voie lactée tournant légèrement sur elle-même. La lumière de la Galaxie donnait une ambiance calme et rassurante à la pièce, incitant à la torpeur et au sommeil dès les premiers instants.

Quand le jeune homme réussi enfin à décrocher son regard des étoiles, ce fut pour tomber sur une petite silhouette encore endormie, dans un lit débordant de coussins et de couettes.

\- Euh... Qui est-ce ? Ton fils ?

Son acolyte le regarda avec un air légèrement surpris avant de répondre:

\- Non. C'est Teddy. Teddy Lupin. _Puis voyant l'incompréhension dans le regard gris, il précisa_: C'est...ton petit cousin.

\- Euh, non. Non, tu dois te tromper : je n'ai pas de cousin.

Le brun resta un instant interdit, avant de soupirer en posant le plateau juste à côté du lit sur lequel il s'assit avec précaution.

\- Je pensais que tu connaissais au moins vaguement son existence... Dit-il en allumant une lampe de chevet.

Il passa délicatement ses doigts dans la chevelure châtain clair de l'enfant en l'embrassant doucement sur les joues pour le réveiller.

\- Il est le petit-fils d' Andromeda Tonks.

Andromeda...

Ce nom tourna en boucle de longues minutes dans l'esprit du blond pendant qu'il regardait le petit garçon s'asseoir au milieu des coussins. C'était un nom très peu courant, comme tous les noms de l'aristocratie sorcière, mais qui pourtant lui était étrangement familier.  
Mais où avait-il bien pu l'entendre ?

Bien sûr, tous les sangs purs sont tous plus ou moins cousinsz entre eux, mais là, ce nom lui disait vraiment quelque chose...

\- Ou Andromeda Black, si tu préfères...

Black ! À l'évocation de ce nom, l'arbre généalogique familial se dessina en détail dans l'esprit de Draco. Le nom de sa mère, celui de sa tante Bellatrix, et à côté une image brûlée d'un coup de baguette.

Mais le nom, en dessous, était toujours là : Andromeda Black.

Comme frappé d'une violente décharge électrique, le jeune sang pur ouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de fermer pour les poser sur le dernier membre de sa famille encore en vie.

\- Allez, mon poussin, mange un peu. S'exclama Harry, en calant son filleul contre lui. C'est la soupe comme tu aimes...

\- Et les petites pâtes ? En étoile ?

\- Oui, regarde...

Le brun remplit la cuillère et la mit sous le nez du garçonnet.

\- Une... deux... Trois...

\- Non, Teddy! On ne compte pas les pâtes!

\- Pou'quoi?

\- Parce que sinon je...

Il s'interrompit brutalement en voyant son camarade tomber à genoux devant son filleul, les yeux gris débordant de larmes qui dévalaient ses joues à grande vitesse.

\- Malfoy ? Ça va ?

Celui-ci tenta de répondre par l'affirmative, mais tout ce qui franchit ses lèvres, ce fut un sanglot.

Harry était totalement désemparé par la situation.  
Certes, Draco avait toutes les raisons du monde pour fondre en larmes, mais lui n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment réagir. Devait-il dire quelque chose ou bien garder le silence ? Faire un geste vers lui ou bien garder ses mains dans ses poches jusqu'à ce que la crise prenne fin ?

Alors, que les questions et hésitations fusaient de toute part dans son esprit, il sentit un mouvement à ses côtés.

\- Bah alors, il faut pas pleurer, grand garçon... S'exclama Teddy en tapotant la chevelure blonde de sa petite main potelée.

Les pleurs silencieux de Malfoy redoublèrent quand il attrapa le petit garçon dans ses bras pour le serrer contre son torse avec délicatesse, mais fermeté.

\- T'as vu, oncle 'Ry? Il me fait un câlin ! S'exclama le garçonnet en gloussant de bonheur.

Ses cheveux virèrent au bleu électrique avant qu'il ne plante son regard dans celui de son parrain et ne demande avec inquiétude :

\- Pourquoi il pleure ?

\- Je crois qu'il est fatigué. Vraiment très fatigué...

Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était l'unique raison de ces larmes, mais il supposa que l'épuisement moral et physique jouait beaucoup sur la soudaine émotivité de son camarade.

C'est vrai qu'en prenant le temps de le regarder, de profonds cernes noirs creusaient le visage délicat de l'ancien aristocrate...  
Harry se demanda un instant à quand pouvait remonter sa dernière "vraie" nuit de sommeil.  
Puis il se souvient de la réponse qu'il avait eue en lui demandant depuis quand il n'avait pas mangé. Finalement, il n'était pas sur de vouloir savoir...

Après quelques minutes, Draco fini par se détacher de l'enfant en s'essuyant les yeux et s'excusant piteusement.

\- C'est pas grave, tu sais ! Lui dit Teddy en recommençant à manger sa soupe. Tu vas faire un gros dodo et ça ira mieux !

Le blond ne put retenir un éclat de rire face au visage candide qui lui faisait face.  
Le garçonnet avait repris ses cheveux châtains et frotta régulièrement ses yeux fatigués entre deux bâillements. Ses joues et ses petites mains encore rondes indiquaient qu'il était très jeune. Trois, peut-être quatre ans?

\- Il a quatre ans... Lui dit Harry, devinant l'interrogation silencieuse du jeune homme.

\- Quatre ans et demi ! protesta mollement le garçonnet en se recouchant, serrant sa peluche dragon contre lui.

\- Oui, quatre ans et demi. Rectifia-t-il en embrassant son filleul. Dors maintenant, mon poussin.

L'enfant, extrêmement fatigué, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sous le regard attendri des deux adultes, un léger ronflement ne tarda pas à s'échapper de ses lèvres.  
Quand ses aînées fermèrent la porte de sa chambre, il dormait déjà profondément.

\- Je suis désolé Malfoy. S'excusa le brun après avoir lâché la poignée. Je veux dire...je comptais pas te faire du mal, tu sais, en te présentant Teddy. Je croyais que tu avais entendu parler de lui. Au moins une fois, au moins vaguement.

\- Je...

\- Parce que, tu vois, je ne te considère vraiment pas comme un ennemi ou quoi que ce soit ! Poudlard, nos chamailleries de gosse, nos coups en douce et tout ça c'est derrière moi! Et je...

\- Potter, bon dieu, ferme là un peu ! S'exclama Draco en le saisissant pas les épaules pour le calmer.

Sa voix était juste assez forte pour calmer l'ancien Gryffondor qui s'était soudainement emballé, mais pas assez pour réveiller l'enfant qui dormait derrière la cloison.

\- Potter, toi qui sais tout, toi qui comprends tout, pour une fois tu te trompes. Si j'ai...craqué tout à l'heure, c'est que...

Il se détourna brusquement de son hôte pour faire face au mur blanc.  
Mettre son âme à nu c'était déjà un exercice difficile, surtout pour lui, mais le faire en regardant son camarade droit dans les yeux, c'était infaisable. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de son carnet qu'il n'avait pas quitté, avant de reprendre :

\- Tu vois, j'étais persuadé que tous les membres de ma famille étaient morts ou alors pourris jusqu'à la moelle et là...tu me sers soudainement un petit cousin adorable et qui est la quintessence même de l'innocence. Alors, tu comprends, avoir à manger, une douche et me découvrir un cousin, je suppose que c'était trop et trop d'un coup...

Harry acquiesça silencieusement avait de se rendre compte que son acolyte ne pouvait pas le voir.  
Il y eut quelques instants de silence, avant que le brun ne finisse par murmurer :

\- Je me demande bien où est passé l'ancien Draco Malfoy...

C'était plus une pensée pour lui-même, une sorte de question rhétorique qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de poser. Il n'avait pas voulu se montrer mesquin ou impoli, c'est seulement que le caractère de son acolyte avait _tellement _changé. Il n'osait même pas imaginer les épreuves que ce dernier avait dû traverser pour être si différent de celui qu'il était autrefois...

Se rendant compte de son indiscrétion, il se mordit les lèvres, se sentant encore plus coupable quand le blond se tourna vers lui pour planter son regard dans le sien.

\- Il est mort. Il l'était déjà presque à la sortie de prison, vivre comme un rat à fini par l'achever. Quand tu te nourris de ce que les autres ne veulent plus, qu'un adolescent se moque de toi pour faire rire sa petite amie et qu'une mère dit à son fils de ne pas t'approcher s'il ne veut pas attraper des maladies, tu apprends vite à faire profil bas...

Harry se mordit la lèvre, comprenant peu à peu combien les dernières années avaient été dures pour le jeune homme devant lui.  
Mais, la roue allait tourner pour lui, il ferait tout pour.

Sans attendre, il se rapprocha un peu plus du blond et prit délicatement le menton amaigri entre son pouce et son index pour plonger son regard dans celui qui lui faisait face.

\- Tu sais... Je crois que j'aimerais bien le connaitre, ce nouveau Malfoy. Et Teddy aussi, j'en suis certain...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

**Note: Salut bande de dévoreuse de fanfiction! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, n**'hésiter pas à laisser un avis! ^^****

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Des paupières bordées de cils blonds s'ouvrirent brutalement.  
Ne reconnaissant pas l'environnement qui l'entourait, le jeune homme s'éjecta littéralement du lit moelleux, prêt à se défendre contre une quelconque menace.

Blotti dans un coin de la pièce, la respiration haletante, il prit quelques minutes pour se calmer et reprendre contact avec la réalité.  
Puis, doucement, tout lui revient en mémoire : la supérette, Potter, un vrai repas, une douche...

Et un petit cousin...

Sa respiration reprit peu à peu un rythme normal pendant qu'il admirait l'aménagement de la pièce.  
La veille, trop épuisé mentalement et physiquement, il s'était écroulé sur le lit de la chambre d'ami sans même jeter un regard aux alentours. Il n'avait même pas pensé à fermer les lourds rideaux opaques qui entouraient la fenêtre.  
La lumière pâle du soleil d'automne éclairait les murs beiges et la décoration sobre du lieu.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur le réveil lui indiqua qu'il était à peine neuf heures, encore tôt pour un dimanche matin ; pourtant il entendait de légers bruits (mélange de vaisselle et conversations) au rez-de-chaussée.

Il vérifia une dernière fois que son carnet soit bien caché sous son matelas, avant de sortir rejoindre ses hôtes.  
Descendant les escaliers, il essaya d'imaginer un instant la réaction de Potter s'il tombait sur l'ouvrage écarlate.  
Il finit par secouer violemment la tête de droite à gauche pour chasser ses noires idées. Ne pas penser à cette éventualité, surtout ne pas penser à ça...

Se laissant guider par les éclats de voix, Draco rejoignit son ancien camarade de classe dans la cuisine.  
Ce dernier, trop occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner de son filleul, ne prit pas garde à la présence du nouveau venu.  
L'ancien serpentard profita alors de ces quelques minutes incognito pour admirer discrètement, dans l'angle de la porte, la petite scène de vie familiale: Teddy babillait sans discontinuer, sans trop savoir lui-même s'il parlait à sa peluche ou à son parrain, pendant que celui-ci sortait quelques pains au chocolat du four pour les déposer sur un plateau.

Alors qu'un bol tournait encore dans le micro-onde, Draco toussota légèrement, faisant sursauter le propriétaire des lieux.

\- Je voulais pas te faire peur, ricana t'il en embrassant son petit cousin sur le front.

\- J'ai simplement été surpris ! Je ne suis pas habitué à avoir quelqu'un d'autre que Teddy dans cette maison, c'est tout.

\- Je suis presque pu malade ! S'exclama le petit garçon, tout sourire.

\- Oui, oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas bien se couvrir, râla Harry en réajustant la robe de chambre du garçonnet.

Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire innocent, attrapa un pain au chocolat et fila dans le salon regarder la télé.

\- Ne mets pas du chocolat sur le canapé, surtout ! cria le brun depuis la porte de la cuisine, avant de se tourner vers Draco. Bon, à toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu prends pour le petit déjeuner ?

\- Peu importe. Ce que tu as sera parfait.

\- Euh... Café ? C'est ce que tu prenais à Poudlard, il me semble. _Puis devant le regard surpris du blond il ajouta, sur un ton mi amusé mi désolé:_ "Sois proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis"

Alors qu'il se tournait vers le plan de travail à la recherche d'une tasse pour servi son invité, ce dernier laissa traîner son regard dans la pièce.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un post-it, collé sur le frigo, qui lui fit prendre conscience d'une chose auquel il n'avait absolument pas pensé :

_"Partie faire un tour. Ginny."_

Sa petit-amie. Forcément. Peut-être étaient-ils même mariés maintenant. Depuis tout ce temps, ça semblerait logique. En tout cas, pas sûr qu'elle soit contente de le voir traîner dans les parages, elle.  
Potter avait-il pensé à ça au moins ?

\- Alors... Tenta Draco, en se raclant la gorge, ta femme s'est absentée ?

Harry eu un tel sursaut de surprise qu'il se renversa du café brûlant sur les doigts. Il lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension totale avant de voir que les yeux gris étaient posés sur le mot.

\- Oh, oui... Du sucre ?

\- Euh, non, merci. Répondit le blond en prenant son mug.

Il jeta un regard dubitatif aux éléphants hilares qui ornaient le récipient et bu une gorgée, se brûlant légèrement la langue, avant de reprendre calmement :

\- Et, elle ne dira rien de me voir ici à son retour ? _Il souffla sur le liquide chaud pendant quelques secondes._ Tu veux peut-être que je m'en aille ? Je comprendrais, tu sais...

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! _Le rassura-t-il en s'assaillant en face de lui._ Et puis, je te l'ai dit hier : je tiens à ce que tu restes avec nous.

\- Je ne veux pas, comment dire, m'immiscer dans votre vie de famille... _Il posa doucement sa tasse sur la table et planta son regard dans celui de son hôte._ Je veux dire, un couple avec un enfant, c'est parfait. Il n'y a pas vraiment de place pour un lointain cousin là-dedans.

Pendant quelques secondes Harry le regarda avec des yeux empreints d'une légère douleur mélangée à une colère sourde, avant de se lever d'un bond. D'un bond si brusque que son camarade crut qu'il avait déclenché une crise de rage sans le vouloir.

Finalement, le brun se contenta de s'approcher du frigo en touchant le papier du bout des doigts.

\- Ginny...est partie...il y a plus de trois ans maintenant. Un matin, elle a écrit ce mot et elle est partie.

C'est vrai qu'à bien y regarder, la couleur verte du papier avait l'air délavée par le temps et tenait avec un bout de scotch.  
Pourtant le blond avait du mal à croire à ce que tentait de lui dire son acolyte. Connaissant la rousse et son amour sans bornes pour le Sauveur, ça n'avait aucun sens...

\- Elle est jamais revenue ?

\- Non, jamais. Plus tard, j'ai su qu'elle avait prévu sa "fuite" plusieurs semaines en avance. La seule fois où je l'ai eue au téléphone, plus de six mois après sa disparition, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas heureuse à mes côtés... _Un ricanement sans joie lui échappa._ Elle devait imaginer la vie au côté du sauveur bien plus palpitante. Sauf que moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était une vie normale. Était-ce tant demander ?

Il poussa un profond soupir en repensant à l'inquiétude qui lui avait tordu l'estomac pendant tous ces mois sans nouvelles et aux paroles assassines de son ancienne petite-amie.

\- Bref, tout ça pour dire que Teddy ne l'a quasiment jamais connue. Donc tu vois... _Il décolla doucement le post-it et le regarda encore quelques secondes. _Tu vois, notre famille n'est pas si belle que tu sembles l'imaginer. Mais ta place est ici. Sans aucun doute.

Draco avisa le regard émeraude, brillant d'une émotion contenue, avant de se lever pour approcher son camarade et lui passer une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.  
L'ancien griffondor laissa le silence s'épaissir quelques minutes avant d'oser le briser par un murmure:

\- Je croyais qu'elle allait revenir, tu sais... J'en étais persuadé ! J'ai remué ciel et terre pour la retrouver. Même après plusieurs mois, j'étais prêt à tout lui pardonner, à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Je la comprenais même ! Quand Andromeda est décédée quelque mois après la guerre, j'ai pris seul la décision de m'occuper de Teddy. Ginny, elle, n'avait même pas encore dix-huit ans ! C'est normal d'avoir pris peur...

Son camarade hocha la tête, essayant d'imaginer la situation.

\- De quoi est décédée ma...tante ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, hésitant sur le dernier mot.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois en prenant une viennoiserie, se contentant de l'émietter sans la manger. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler tout ça...

\- Je crois bien qu'elle est morte de tristesse... Cette saloperie de guerre lui a tout pris : son mari, son beau-fils, sa fille, ses amis... Elle a essayé de tenir, de donner le change, pour Teddy, mais... Elle nous a quittés peu après qu'il ait soufflé sa première bougie...

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour marmonner quelque chose, mais la referma bien vite, ne sachant que dire.  
Tout ce qui devait être dit avait surement déjà été dit, et même plus.  
Mais tous ces mots, sincères ou non, ne pouvaient pas apaiser la douleur de la perte. Seul le temps qui passe avait ce pouvoir...

\- Oncle Harry! La télé fait cric-cric-cric encore !

Le temps qui passe et les enfants, aussi.

\- Essaye de changer de chaine ! hurla à son tour Harry.

L'un comme l'autre étaient plutôt contents de l'intervention du garçonnet, une très bonne façon de changer de conversation.

Jetant un regard à l'évier débordant, Harry pris son courage à deux mains pour se mettre à l'ouvrage.  
Avant de mettre l'eau à couler pour la vaisselle, il entendit son filleul retourner le salon a la recherche de la télécommande.

Quelques minutes après, un nouveau cri aigu en provenance du salon retentit de nouveau :

\- Ça marche paaaas!

Le brun poussa un profond soupir en jetant un regard à ses mains pleines de mousse avant de tourner la tête vers son camarade, toujours debout derrière lui:

\- Tu peux y aller, s'il te plait ? _Il attendit que le blond acquiesce avant d'ajouter : _prend des lingettes, je suis sûr qu'il a mis du chocolat sur le canapé...

Draco rit en attrapant la boite de serviettes imprégnées et fila dans le salon.  
La vision de son petit cousin, la mine boudeuse devant la télé qui affichait le message "signal faible", fit naître un petit sourire sur son visage.

Sourire qui s'agrandit en entendant la sonnerie d'un téléphone suivi d'un chapelet de jurons provenant de la cuisine.

\- La télé marche paaaas ! S'exclama Teddy en s'accrochant à la cuisse du blond. Elle marche paaas !

\- Je vois bien Teddy, ne t'énerve pas, ça ne sert à rien.

Après avoir tenté, en vain, de décrocher la petite étoile de mer agrippée à son jogging, il se mis à la recherche de la télécommande.  
Il la retrouva dix minutes plus tard, entre les deux coussins d'un fauteuil, pile au moment où Harry entra dans la pièce.

\- Teddy, sois mignon et lâche Draco. _Il coupa court au regard implorant du garçonnet : _Désolé, chaton, mais nous ne sommes pas responsable de la mauvaise réception du câble et déchirer nos pantalons n'y changeras rien !

\- Tu peux mettre un DVD alors ? Chouina le châtain en désespoir de cause.

\- Va en chercher un. Dit-il en s'accroupissant pour allumer le lecteur.

Il regarda son filleul s'éloigner avec précipitation et se releva pour se tourner vers son acolyte.

\- Euh, dis-moi Draco, tu fais quelque chose demain ?

\- Ben, comme je n'ai ni logement, ni famille à aller voir, ni travail, je crois que la réponse à ta question est : non. _Répondit-il sur un ton légèrement sarcastique, avant d'aviser l'air gêné de son compatriote et de demander plus doucement :_ pourquoi ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Et bien, une de mes employées vient de m'appeler. _Expliqua le brun en installant le DVD que son filleul lui tendait en agitant le boitier avec virulence._ Elle m'a demandé de lui accorder ses congés à partir de demain matin. Son petit-ami, militaire, vient tout juste de rentrer de Syrie ce matin. _Un grand sourire lui barra le visage quand il ajouta : _il lui a fait la surprise, c'est super mignon tu ne trouves pas ?!

\- Et toi tu lui as dit oui ?!

Le ton mi choqué mi scandalisé du blond moucha brutalement le brun. Il aurait reçu un sac de glaçon sur la tête que ça aurait eu le même effet.  
Après quelques secondes de flottement, que seul brisait le rire de Teddy devant son cartoon, Harry bafouilla quelque peu honteux:

\- Ba oui... Pourquoi je n'aurais pas dû, tu crois ?

\- Oh, ce sont tes employées, tu fais comme tu le sens ! s'exclama Draco en levant les mains. Juste, elle aurait pu te prévenir avant ! C'est quoi son délire? Depuis quand on demande la veille pour le lendemain ? Elle croit au père noël ou quoi ?!

Potter fit un bruit aigu, qui ressemblait assez au son que font les jouets pour chien en caoutchouc, et plaqua ses mains sur les oreilles du petit garçon.  
Trop tard...

\- Oncle Harry, pourquoi il a dit ça cousin Draco? Pourquoi faut pas croire au père Noël?

\- Mais si il faut croire au père Noël, mon poussin ! S'exclama Harry en passant la main dans la chevelure du garçonnet. Draco, est seulement... _Il glissa un regard noir plein de reproche au blond avant d'ajouter : _encore endormi. N'est-ce pas, Draco ?!

Se rendant compte de sa bourde, le blond se mit à bafouiller des excuses :

\- Euh, oui, oui, Teddy. Je raconte n'importe quoi le matin, ne fais pas attention !

L'explication eu l'air de satisfaire le petit garçon, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de retourner à son dessin animé.  
Harry, rassuré d'avoir échappé à une crise planétaire, attrapa le bras de son camarade pour l'éloigner des oreilles innocentes, au cas où ce dernier refaisait une bourde.

\- Mais enfin Draco, pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

\- Mais c'est toi ! Tu as toujours été trop gentil ! Tu vas te faire bouffer !

\- Elle n'a pas vu son petit-ami depuis plus de trois mois, si j'insiste pour qu'elle vienne quand même, elle sera complètement ailleurs !_ Il s'énervait à mi-voix pour ne pas alerter son filleul, mais ne comprenait pas la réaction du blond._ Il repart bientôt en plus, je veux juste qu'elle en profite !

L'ancien serpentard avait presque oublié quel effet ça faisait d'avoir des yeux vert émeraude qui lui lançaient des éclairs. Il n'avouerait jamais que ça lui avait un peu manqué...  
Seulement, le propriétaire de ce regard était gentil et si Draco avait bien retenu une bonne leçon ces dernières années c'était bien que la gentillesse ne menait à rien !

Mais bon, il est vrai que la vie d'Harry n'avait rien à voir avec la loi de la rue...

\- OK, si tu le dis. _Il retourna auprès de son petit cousin, pour s'écrouler sur le canapé. _Au fait : j'accepte, bien sûr !

\- Pardon ? s'étonna le brun en se plantant devant le sofa.

\- Oncle Harry, je vois pas la télé !

\- Oh, pardon ! _Il s'éloigna de quelque pas sur la gauche avant de répéter : _tu acceptes quoi ?

\- Bah replacer, euh...machine, là ! _Il agita sa main dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de se faire comprendre._ Celle qui t'a planté ! C'est bien ce que tu voulais me demander au départ, non ?

Le brun s'écroula entre son camarade et son filleul, avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux gris :

\- Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

\- Pas du tout ! Et puis, je te dois bien ça... _Il entremêla ses doigts pour les faire craquer avant d'ajouter avec un grand sourire : _Alors dit moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais comme taf ? Un truc classe surement. Détective privé ? Avocat ? Sache que, si je dois remplacer une secrétaire, je n'y connais pas grand-chose en technologie moldue !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis rien de tout ça._ Il laissa son acolyte réfléchir encore quelques minutes avant d'ajouter._ Au risque de te décevoir, je suis pâtissier-confiseur.

Du plus loin que pu se souvenir Harry, il n'avait jamais vu l'ancien serpentard rire autant.  
Il ne sut dire pourquoi, mais il trouva ça légèrement vexant... Aussi quand ce dernier se mit à tousser violemment, après avoir avalé sa salive de travers entre deux éclats de rire, le jeune brun ne lui accorda même pas un regard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

_**Note: merci aux reviews anonyme à qui je ne peux pas répondre (hermoni, shizuka entre autre ^^) et à tout ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser un petit mot! Ça motive! Et bien-sur: BONNE ANNEE A TOUS!**_

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Draco baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas piquer du nez dans son café.

\- Toujours pas fini ?! Mais c'est pas possible d'être si lent : dépêche-toi! On doit y être dans une demi-heure, si je veux avoir le temps de tout préparer !_ Harry, déjà propre et habillé, courrait dans tous les sens autour de lui. _Je t'ai mis des vêtements propres dans la salle de bains. Ne fait pas trop de bruit, hein ? Je te rappelle que Teddy dort encore.

\- Oui, je sais, je sais...

Voir son camarade aussi réveillé et aux aguets, prouvait que ce dernier était totalement habitué à ce mode de vie.  
Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas du blond. Ces dernières années, il avait bien retenu que la nuit était synonyme de danger, aussi il préférait rester sur ses gardes jusqu'au lever du soleil.  
Il avait donc eu toutes les peines du monde à fermer l'œil et quand, enfin, ça c'était produit, le brun était venu le réveiller la seconde suivante.  
Du moins, c'était l'impression que Draco avait eue...

Pendant que son camarade prenait sa douche, Harry appela son elfe de maison.  
Le travail de cette dernière consistait essentiellement à veiller sur Teddy, lui donner ses repas et aller l'emmener/le chercher à l'arrêt de bus.  
Les premiers temps furent laborieux pour l'ancien Gryffondor qui avait eu du mal à faire comprendre à son atypique employée qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir sans un sort de dissimulation. En effet, elle n'avait jamais travaillé du cotés moldu et ne comprenait pas que ces derniers n'ait jamais vu un elfe de maison.  
Mais prenant cela pour une excentricité de son employeur, elle s'y était pliée sans un mot. Maintenant une routine confortable s'était installée au quotidien et le jeune patron espérait sincèrement que Draco trouve, lui aussi, sa place.

\- Tu vas venir m'aider au labo jusqu'à l'ouverture. _Expliqua Harry, trente minutes plus tard en ouvrant sa boutique._

Celle-ci avait une devanture vieillotte, presque victorienne, mais très bien entretenue. L'intérieur, en accord total avec la façade, donnait un aspect chaleureux au magasin malgré les températures encore fraîches et les lumières éteintes.

\- A sept heures, Chrystie, ma deuxième employée, va arriver. Je lui ai demandé de venir une demi-heure plus tôt pour t'expliquer comment faire fonctionner la caisse. _Il entra dans le vestiaire et se changea tout en continuant son explication._ A sept heures et demie, on ouvre et tu iras derrière le comptoir avec elle. Tu peux mettre la veste de cuisine qui est à ta droite, elle va surement être un peu large, mais ça devrait aller ! _Il attendit que le blond soit prêt avant d'entrer dans le labo de pâtisserie. _Ce programme te convient ?

\- Euh, oui, pas de problème, _balbutia-t-il en essayant de plier les manches de la veste pour ne pas qu'elle lui recouvre les mains_. Mais, je te rappelle que je n'y connais rien.

Il avait un peu peur que son camarade ne se rende compte qu'il ne valait rien dans une cuisine et soit déçu.  
Après tout, Potter lui avait fourni un toit et tout ce qui allait avec alors il aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui renvoyer l'ascenseur à son tour.  
Ce dernier lui sourit en l'aidant à replier ses manches puis lui mettant un calot en tissus noir sur la tête:

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : je t'apprendrai. Tu n'es pas plus bête qu'un autre et tu dois bien te souvenir des cours de potions : ce sont déjà des bases. _Il se tourna pour allumer plusieurs fours. _En attendant, je vais te laisser faire les choses les plus simples.

\- Du genre ?

Pour toute réponse, le brun lui sourit en lui tendant un économe et un bac rempli de pommes.  
Stoïquement, le jeune sans-abri attrapa l'instrument d'une main, un fruit dans l'autre et se mit tranquillement à l'ouvrage.  
Petit à petit un sourire nostalgique naquit sur ses lèvres. Harry avait raison : ce travail lui rappelait la préparation de certains ingrédients lors de l'enseignement cette matière où il excellait.  
Poudlard et ses cours contre lesquels il pestait quotidiennement sans même se rendre compte qu'il était en train de vivre les meilleures années de sa vie.

Non. Il ne devait plus penser à ça. Les cours, son parrain qu'il avait tant aimé, ses amis avec qui il avait tout partagé pendant sept ans. Tout cela appartenait au passé...

Tout. Sauf Potter...  
Encore et toujours lui. Lui et son complexe du sauveur dont il s'était tant moqué et dont il bénéficiait aujourd'hui...

Pendant qu'il repensait à tout cela, tout en continuant à éplucher tout ce qu'il avait sous la main, Draco regardait du coin de l'œil le pâtissier mettre à sécher des fruits dans un four.

Durant quelques minutes, il fut partagé entre l'envie de savoir ce que son camarade pouvait bien fabriquer et la peur de passer pour un idiot fini si jamais il posait la question à voix haute.  
Mais finalement, son regard pesant devait parler pour lui:

\- Ce sont des fruits confits, expliqua Harry en sortant une énorme marmite. C'est une de mes spécialités ! _Il se tourna un instant vers le blond en lui faisant un petit sourire penaud. _Mais c'est tellement long à faire !

L'ancien Serpentard ricana un peu à la tête dépitée que lui faisait son camarade avant d'oser demander, après quelques secondes d'hésitation :

\- Comment... Comment es-tu...devenu... _Il agita les mains dans tous les sens pour englober le labo. _Enfin tu vois quoi !

\- Euh, confiseur ? Du côté moldu ? Patron ?

\- Oui ! Tout ça ! _Il le regarda droit dans les yeux en s'expliquant : _tu es l'élu, le sauveur du monde, l'un des sorciers les plus puissants ! Tu aurais pu devenir tout ce que tu voulais : Aurors, juge, avocat ou même ministre de la magie ! _Il marqua une pause avant de continuer : _et malgré tout, tu es là à faire des tartes, gâteaux et confiseries. Père célibataire, moldu lambda...

\- Hé! J'ai un elfe de maison ! s'exclama Harry, outré.

\- Non, mais le prends pas mal non plus ! _Il se mit à découper les fruits en fines lamelles._ Juste, je me demandais...

Harry soupira en s'attelant à la confection de brownies:

\- Quand on a quitté Poudlard, tout le monde s'attendait à cela justement, mais moi non. Alors j'ai pris une année sabbatique, pour pouvoir réfléchir à tout ça. _Il se tourna vers son acolyte: _Passe-moi les noisettes qui sont à ta droite.

\- OK, pour la crise identitaire, dit-il en lui donnant le sachet d'arachides. Je te l'accorde, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

\- Les gens qui vous regardent comme une bête curieuse, c'est insupportable. _Son visage se referma en se souvenant du nombre de fois où il avait fait la une des journaux._ Et quand j'ai eu la garde Teddy, je me suis dit que si on restait du côté sorcier, il lui arriverait la même chose.

\- Il n'est pas le sauveur, lui.

\- Il est orphelin, fils de deux héros de guerre, dont un loup-garou ! _Il ferma la porte du four avec une telle force que Draco sursauta. _C'est suffisant pour devenir une bête curieuse aux yeux des autres !

Harry se calma en voyant l'expression choquée sur le visage du blond:

\- Désolé, je me suis emporté...

Draco préféra ne rien ajouter, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de faire replonger le survivant dans de sombres souvenirs.

Finalement, petit à petit, l'ambiance se détendit et la conversation reprit sur des sujets plus légers.  
Au grand étonnement du premier concerné, Draco se révéla assez doué pour la pâtisserie et Harry ne perdait pas une occasion de lui faire goûter le fruit de leur travail ou les rares fruits de saison. Tout ceci dans le but avoué de faire reprendre quelques kilos au blond, décidément trop maigre au gout de l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- Oh, Draco attends, pas comme ça !

Celui-ci stoppa net, une main sur le saladier et l'autre lâchant immédiatement la spatule, le regard interrogateur:

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut incorporer des blancs en neiges. Plutôt comme ça, regarde.

Harry s'approcha doucement et colla son torse au dos de son camarade pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur celles, plus pâles, de son vis-à-vis.  
Attrapant la spatule dans la main droite du blond, il lui montra lentement le geste adéquat:

\- Tu vois, aussi simple que ça... _Il attendit que son camarade hoche la tête avant de reprendre, tout en continuant le geste : _C'est comme faire l'amour : ça demande du temps. De la patience. De la délicatesse. _Puis, devant la rougeur_ _plus que significative des joues de son acolyte, il ajouta en souriant :_ et un certain doigté qui vient avec le temps !

Draco était écarlate.  
Ce sujet le gênait au plus haut point et l'ancien rouge et or l'avait bien compris et s'en amusait gentiment.

Le jeune sans abris n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait communément un Don Juan. Bien sûr, il avait collectionné les amoureuses en primaires et quelques petites copines plus sérieuses ensuite, mais il n'était jamais allé plus loin que quelques caresses osées, cachés dans les recoins de Poudlard.  
Jusqu'à sa sixième année, ça lui suffisait. Ensuite, trop pris entre sa conscience, les plans du seigneur des ténèbres et ceux de son père, il n'avait plus vraiment eu la tête à la bagatelle.

A Azkaban n'en parlons pas, il n'était en contact qu'avec des Détraqueurs.

Et après non, définitivement non. On pouvait le traiter de fillette fleur bleue, mais il refusait que sa première fois se déroule entre deux bennes à ordures avec une prostituée à peine majeur et défoncée au crack.

Face à l'embarra de son acolyte, Harry n'ajouta rien de plus, mais continua à guider les gestes du blond jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace de l'épaisse mousse.

\- Mais enfin ! _hurla une voix dans leur dos, brisant cette sensation de calme et de paix._ On ne se tripote pas dans le labo ! Ça ne respecte pas du tout les normes HACCP...

Les deux jeunes adultes sursautèrent violemment et se retournèrent comme un seul homme.  
Reconnaissant la personne qui les avait interrompus, Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement :

\- Chrystie! s'exclama-t-il en riant. T'es con ! Tu nous as fait peur...

La jeune fille rit en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur un mur :

\- J'ai dit bonjour quand je suis rentrée. Trois fois. _Un sourire ouvertement moqueur pris place sur ses lèvres :_ Mais il faut croire que vous étiez trop occupés à la jouer coller-serré pour m'entendre !

Draco rougit à nouveau face à l'allusion sans équivoque de la jeune femme, ce qui n'eut pour seul effet de la faire sourire encore plus.  
L'ancien Serpentard l'observa un moment alors qu'Harry et elle se disputaient gentiment.  
Elle ne faisait pas plus d'un mètre soixante, une chevelure blond platine descendant jusqu'aux fesses, une peau légèrement hâlée et des yeux noisette.

Elle était assez jolie et cela, mêlé à la complicité évidente qu'elle partageait avec son patron, fit qu'elle énervait le jeune homme au plus haut point. Malgré tout, il prit sur lui pour que rien ne paraisse.

\- Je suppose qu'Anaïs t'a appelée pour te dire la nouvelle ? demanda Harry en reprenant son travail.

\- Tu te doutes bien que oui, folle de joie comme elle était. C'est d'ailleurs très sympa de ta part de lui avoir donné ses congés. _Elle glissa un regard appréciateur vers Draco avant d'ajouter:_ Enfin, on n'a pas perdu au change ! Il va nous booster la clientèle féminine ! _Elle palpa les bras du blond avant d'ajouter :_ même s'il serait encore plus beau avec une dizaine de kilos en plus. Enfin, c'est mon avis...

\- Pour ça, j'en fais mon affaire ! Quand à toi, j'aimerais que tu lui montres comment fonctionne la caisse, comment servir une commande et tout ce qu'il doit savoir.

\- Ça marche ! _Elle s'éloigna de quelques mètres avant de se retourner, voyant qu'elle n'était pas suivie :_ Alors, tu viens beau blond ?

Le pâtissier les regarda s'éloigner vers l'avant de la boutique.

Bientôt le carillon de la porte d'entrée allait retentir et ce sera parti pour plusieurs heures de passages incessants...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Quand Draco passa les portes d'Azkaban le jour même de son jugement, il s'était dit que ce n'était qu'une épreuve de plus à passer, qu'il finirait bien par sortir de là, que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi terrible qu'on le disait.  
Trois jours plus tard, il était persuadé que s'il sortait un jour de la prison, ce serait les pieds devant... Les détraqueurs semblaient l'avoir pris en grippe et s'acharnaient tant et si bien sur lui qu'il perdait réellement tous ses souvenirs heureux.

Pourtant, un jour, il eut une toute petite lueur d'espoir parmi les ténèbres : il tomba, par le plus pur des hasards, sur un numéro de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ datant d'une dizaine d'années.  
En première page, une photo d'Harry prise le jour de la rentrée de première année avec en gros titre Harry Potter à Poudlard.

Pour son compagnon de cellule, ce n'était qu'un très vieil article de journal sans intérêt, pour Draco c'était la clé de sa survie mentale.  
Car voir l'enfant qu'était alors le sauveur, sourire de manière gênée à l'objectif lui rappela soudainement la retenue qu'ils avaient partagée dans la forêt interdite. Il se rappela la peur qu'il avait eue, se revoyant courir à toutes jambes en abandonnant, sans une once de remord, le brun derrière lui.

Et cela le fit sourire.

Il avait l'impression que ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années.

Alors, sans relâche, il s'était mis à glaner tous les vieux journaux de la prison avec une photo du Survivant, allant parfois jusqu'à échanger un peu de nourriture pour que les autres prisonniers lui cèdent leur lecture.  
Et sans relâche, il avait déchiré les articles inintéressants pour ranger soigneusement toutes ces photos dans le carnet rouge qu'il avait eu le droit de garder avec lui, ajoutant, ça et là, quelques anecdotes qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

Quand finalement, excédé par les visites incessantes de ses gardiens, il déclara vouloir tenter de lancer un sortilège de Patronus sans baguette, on le traita de fou. Les autres le regardaient même avec une petite once de tristesse résignée dans le regard : après tout, ce n'était pas le premier à perdre l'esprit ici.  
Il est vrai que peu de gens arrivaient déjà à lancer ce sortilège de haut niveau avec une baguette, alors sans...

Mais Draco insista. Il n'avait que ça à faire de ses journées de toute manière...  
Alors il se concentrait sur les souvenirs qu'il avait de Poudlard, de ses amis, d'Harry. De toutes ses forces, y mettant toute son énergie, tous les jours, toutes les nuits jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule d'épuisement.

Cela lui prit presque deux ans, mais un beau jour, il réussit enfin !

Sous ses yeux une forme argentée se matérialisa et repoussa ses geôliers pour la première fois. Mais ce n'était pas la forme qu'il attendait...

Un bruit dans la chambre d'à côté fit sortir l'ancien serpentard de ses souvenirs peu glorieux. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil au réveil sur sa table de chevet avant d'aller voir dans la pièce adjacente à la sienne.

\- Teddy ? _Appela-t-il en entrouvrant légèrement la porte._ Tu ne dors toujours pas ?

Draco s'approcha doucement du lit de l'enfant pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés.  
Il n'était pas utile d'allumer la lumière, le plafond enchanté diffusait une légère clarté bien suffisante pour se repérer.

Le petit garçon était couché depuis trois quarts d'heure et le jeune homme pensait qu'il dormait depuis longtemps.

\- Oncle 'Ry ne m'a pas fait de bisous bonne nuit...

\- Tu sais bien qu'il avait une commande spéciale pour aujourd'hui... _Murmura Draco en passant une main dans les cheveux bleu pâle. _Il va rentrer tard...

\- Je peux l'attendre ! Il n'y a pas école demain...

\- Oui, mais que va t'il dire demain en retrouvant un petit garçon très fatigué ? C'est moi qui vais me faire gronder après ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant un visage effrayé.

Le petit garçon rit avant de s'exclamer:

\- Oncle 'Ry ne gronde jamais !

\- Ah, bon ? C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

\- C'est pas un mensonge ! affirma le petit garçon en riant. Et je veux mon bisou ! Le dodo viendra pas autrement ! Pas de bisou, pas de dodo !

\- C'est que tu es têtu en plus...

\- Pas de bisou, pas de dodo ! _chantonnait le petit garçon en secouant son doudou en rythme._ Pas de bisou, pas de dodo ! Pas de bisou, pas de dodo ! Pas de...

\- Ok, ok j'ai saisi l'idée, c'est bon... _Soupira le blond en s'allongeant à côté de son cousin. _Fais-moi une petite place, je vais attendre avec toi.

Teddy poussa un cri de joie en se décalant pour laisser une place assez conséquente au jeune homme.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire en attendant Harry ? demanda Draco en terminant de s'installer.

Le garçonnet se colla un peu plus contre le torse de l'ancien serpentard en laissant son regard dériver vers son plafond enchanté.

Quand Harry rentra enfin chez lui, vingt minutes plus tard, il fut surpris de ne trouver personne l'attendant dans le salon. Montant discrètement à l'étage, il fut touché par la scène qu'il aperçut à travers la porte entre ouverte de la chambre de son filleul.  
Le plafond enchanté était passé de la galaxie habituelle à un ciel d'été étoilé que Draco faisait défiler d'un léger mouvement du poignet, le stoppant de temps à autre pour montrer un détail ou raconter une anecdote.

\- Et ça, là, à gauche, c'est la constellation du Loup... Indiqua le blond.

\- Où ça? Je vois pas...

\- Juste... _Le blond prit doucement la main de Teddy pour lui faire pointer le doigt dans la bonne direction_ ...ici.

\- Ooooh ~ _le petit garçon avait réellement l'air impressionné._ Le loup, c'est comme mon papa ?

Draco, surpris par la question, mit quelques secondes avant de répondre avec un petit sourire triste :

\- Oui. Oui, c'est comme ton papa...

L'enfant détourna son regard du plafond pour le planter dans celui de son cousin.

\- Dis, tu l'as déjà vu mon papa ?

\- Oui... Il y a longtemps... _Il passa à nouveau ses doigts dans les mèches du garçonnet. _C'était quelqu'un de génial, même si je n'en avais pas conscience à l'époque...

\- Moi aussi je l'ai vu ! Quand j'étais tout petit bébé-bébé. _Il haussa les épaules d'un air désolé en ajoutant : _mais je m'en souviens plus. J'étais trop petit, je crois... Et après il est parti au ciel. Avec ma maman.

\- Je sais. Ce sont...des choses qui arrivent...

\- Pourquoi c'est des choses qui arrivent ? _demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux en continuant de regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux._

_\- _Je n'sais pas vraiment... Il faut se dire que, c'est la vie. Même, si c'est triste...

\- Mais je suis pas triste, moi. Parce que, tu sais quoi ? _Il se rapprocha encore plus blond en parlant un peu moins fort, comme pour lui confier un secret. _Oncle 'Ry, c'est comme mon papa. Même si j'ai pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça...

L'ancien serpentard ne sut que répondre à cela. N'ayant finalement rien à ajouter, il se contenta d'acquiescer en embrassant doucement le front du petit.  
Harry, toujours derrière la porte, prit le temps d'essuyer les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux avant de finir par entrer dans la pièce en arborant un air sévère :

\- Dis donc, jeune homme ! Ne deviez-vous pas dormir depuis longtemps ?

\- Oncle 'Ry ! _S'exclama le petit garçon en sautant dans les bras de son parrain. _Je suis content de te voir !

\- Moi aussi. _Répondit le brun en embrassant la chevelure bleue. _Désolé d'avoir été si long...

Puis, sans prévenir, le pâtissier mit son filleul sur le dos, relevant par la même occasion le haut de pyjama de ce dernier, plaqua sa bouche sur le ventre dénudé et souffla de toutes ses forces.  
Teddy rit aux éclats pendant de longues secondes avant de poser ses mains sur les joues d'Harry et de presser ses lèvres avec force sur celles de son parrain.

\- Hé, bien ! ricana Draco. C'est un acte d'amour ou une déclaration de guerre ?

Le brun dut attendre que le garçonnet se décide à le lâcher pour pouvoir envoyer un regard dédaigneux à son acolyte :

\- Peuh ! Tu es juste jaloux de notre amour ! _Puis, remettant Teddy sous les couvertures, il ajouta à l'intention de celui-ci : _voilà, tu as eu ton bisou. Ton câlin. Tu as... _Il attrapa la peluche favorite de son filleul pour la mettre sous les draps. ..._Ton doudou. Alors, maintenant, il faut vite faire dodo, parce qu'il est tard.

Le petit garçon acquiesça, ses paupières se fermant déjà.

\- Je t'aime toujours dans mon coeur, oncle 'Ry... Murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

Ses deux aînées sourirent à cette phrase avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

\- C'est mignon... murmura Draco en redescendant au salon accompagner de son camarade.

\- De quoi donc ?

\- Cette complicité que vous partagez.

Harry regarda son compatriote s'écrouler sur le canapé en poussant un soupir de satisfaction, avant de répondre vaguement :

\- C'est normal, je suppose : il n'a que moi. Et je n'ai que lui... _Il se saisit de deux verres et d'une bouteille de vin. _Un verre ?

\- Pourquoi pas. _Il remercia le brun d'un signe de tête avant de demander : _et le clan Weasley ? J'aurais pensé d'eux qu'ils auraient été aux petits soins avec toi et Teddy.

L'ancien Gryffondor prit le temps de s'installer confortablement sur le sofa, d'ouvrir une boite de chocolat de sa création et de trinquer avec son camarade avant de reprendre :

\- C'est pas si simple non plus, tu sais... _Il trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide à la robe pourpre, prenant le temps d'en déguster toutes les saveurs. _Les jumeaux ont trois magasins maintenant, ils sont débordés. Charlie et Bill sont respectivement retournés en Égypte et en Roumanie, Percy a eu la bonté d'accélérer la procédure d'adoption et ça me suffit de sa part, Ron et Hermionne vivent en France depuis presque deux ans quant à Molly et Arthur, ils n'ont plus l'âge ni la force de s'occuper d'un enfant. _Il attrapa une truffe et la laissa fondre doucement sous sa langue. _De plus, et bien qu'elle ne me l'ait jamais expressément dit, je suis à peu près certain que Molly m'en veut pour la "disparition" de Ginny...

Draco craqua et prit un chocolat à son tour. C'était son petit péché mignon et son camarade l'avait très vite compris.  
Pas étonnant qu'il ait pris cinq kilos depuis qu'il était arrivé il y a maintenant deux semaines.

\- Mais tu n'y es pour rien toi, comment peut-elle t'en vouloir ? Elle est partie de son plein gré en te laissant seul ! S'il faut en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est bien à elle !

La petite crise d'indignation de l'ancien serpentard arracha un sourire au brun.  
Quand il le défendait bec et ongle comme ça, la plus part du temps sans même s'en rendre compte, ça lui donnait un petit côté...touchant.

\- Sa fille est partie pour être loin de moi. Elle m'en veut un peu, c'est humain.

Il trempa à nouveau ses lèvres dans son verre en regardant discrètement son ami faire de même.  
Bien que la rue lui ait donné un côté un peu "bourrin", collant très peu avec le physique et les antécédents du personnage, dans les moments de détente comme celui-ci Draco retrouvait quelques manières délicates de son éducation d'aristocrate.

\- Mais dis-moi plutôt, _reprit le pâtissier en changeant totalement de conversation_, comment connais-tu tant de choses sur les étoiles ? Je sais qu'on avait des cours d'astronomie, mais, pour ma part en tout cas, ils sont loin...

L'ancien noble tenta un sourire détendu, mais ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir.

\- Oh, pour être tout à fait honnête, mes maigres connaissances en astronomie je les dois plus au vieux Gildas qu'au professeur Sinistra...

\- Qui est-ce?

\- Le professeur Sinistra ? Enfin, Potter, tu perds la tête? _Son sourire se fit plus grand alors qu'ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. _Tes souvenirs ce sont enfuis part ta cicatrice ? J'ai toujours dit que ça te porterait préjudice... _Il leva les yeux en haussant les épaules, les paumes tournées vers le ciel._ Mais on ne m'a jamais écouté !

\- Ha ha ha, très drôle Malfoy, j'suis mort de rire. _Harry tenta de garder un visage sans aucune expression, sinon un air légèrement blasé, mais il peinait à retenir son sourire. _Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire...

Le blond haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules en détournant le regard :

\- Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires...

Harry posa doucement sa main sur une épaule encore trop maigre à son gout, cherchant à plonger son regard dans les orbes gris qui lui faisaient face :

\- Tu ne m'ennuieras jamais en parlant de ton passé... Quel qu'il soit...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

**Note: Après un accouchement dans la douleur, voici le divine enfant! J'ai réécrit ce chapitre un nombre incalculable de fois, et pourtant je n'en suis pas complètement satisfaite...  
J'espère que ça ne sera pas votre cas et qu'il vous donnera entière satisfaction!**

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

Chapitre 6:

\- Oncle 'Ry, debout ! J'ai faim, moi...

Le survivant ouvrit les yeux, avec difficulté, pour tomber sur ceux de son filleul qui le regardait fixement.  
Les premières minutes, il eut beaucoup de mal à reprendre contact avec la réalité, ne reconnaissant absolument pas sa chambre.  
Mais au bout de quelque temps, une illumination se fit dans un coin de son cerveau embrumé de sommeil et il se rendit compte que s'il ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre, c'est tout simplement, car il était au beau milieu de salon. Allongé de tout son long sur son immense canapé, serrant fermement sur son torse un corps chaud, le nez enfoui dans une touffe de cheveux blonds.

\- Qu'es que...? marmonna le brun sentant son acolyte bouger pour se tourner vers lui.

Draco, la mine endormie et l'air aussi perdu que lui, marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de s'asseoir pour laisser une place à Teddy.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar, cousin Draco? _demanda-t-il en s'installant au côté de ses aînés._

\- Hein ? _Le blond eut l'air surpris par la question, avant de répondre :_ non. Pourquoi ?

\- Quand je rejoins oncle 'Ry la nuit, c'est quand je fais un cauchemar. _Il planta son regard dans celui de son cousin avant de lui dire avec un grand sérieux._ Oncle 'Ry fait de très bons câlins !

Draco rougi légèrement en regardant son acolyte, qui lui arborait un air mi-amusé, mi-triomphant :

\- Ah, que veux-tu, c'est un don ! Mais ne sois pas jaloux, je suis sûr que tu fais de très bons câlins toi aussi.

L'ancien serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna un coup sur la tête avec un coussin, sans que ses joues ne puissent se départir de leur couleur rosée.  
La vérité c'est que la veille ils avaient simplement et longuement discuté de tout et de rien.

Tellement longuement qu'ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre sur le sofa sans même s'en rendre compte.

Harry aurait aimé que son ami lui parle un peu plus de la vie qu'il avait vécu après Poudlard, mais le blond s'était montré assez réservé sur ce sujet.  
Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de faire remonter de mauvais souvenir à la surface, le pâtissier avait pris sur lui de murer sa curiosité et bien vite changer de sujet.

\- En tout cas, câlins ou cauchemars, je m'en fiche ! _s'exclama le petit garçon en se relevant brusquement du sofa._

Il se planta devant les deux adultes, cala son doudou sous son bras et mis ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Moi, je veux manger ! _puis voyant les sourires amusés de ses aînés, il ajouta d'un air courroucé :_ Mais vous vous en fichez que je meurs de faim, c'est ça ?!

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, faisant voler théâtralement sa robe de chambre et tapa des pieds contre le parquet jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- J'adore quand il fait ça... Rigola Harry, après quelques secondes, en regardant son filleul s'éloigner.

\- Oui, c'est super mignon ! Surtout cette petite manie de taper les pieds, comme ça...

\- Un tel aplomb à cet âge, c'est incroyable...

\- Le petit déjeuner, oncle 'Ry! _cria Teddy, visiblement agacé, et passablement affamé_.

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et s'extirpa du sofa tant bien que mal pour rejoindre son filleul, vite suivit par un Draco amusé.

La mauvaise humeur du petit garçon était rare et ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Cette fois-ci ne faisant pas exception à la règle, elle s'envola bien vite après un bol de chocolat chaud, un croissant et une séance de chatouilles en bonne et due forme de la part du blond.

Harry ne cachait pas son plaisir de voir que la complicité entre les deux cousins grandissait de jour en jour. Et, pour être tout à fait honnête, une autre paire de bras pour jouer avec le petit, une bouche supplémentaire pour répondre aux questions incessantes et deux yeux en plus pour le surveiller n'étaient vraiment pas de trop.

\- Qu'es qu'on fait après ?

\- Le bain, Teddy ! _s'exclama son parrain en commençant à débarrasser la table. Il n'eut même pas besoin de regarder son filleul pour savoir qu'il faisait la grimace. _Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais tu n'y échapperas pas cette fois !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- On va faire des courses tout à l'heure. Il est hors de question que je traîne derrière moi un petit garçon qui sent la charogne !

Étouffant un éclat de rire suite à cette déclaration et à la grimace de dégoût du garçon qui suivit, Draco manqua de s'étouffer avec le fond de café qui lui restait. Ce qui, bien évidemment, attira l'attention de deux autres sur lui.  
Alors qu'Harry lui donnait de légères tapes dans le dos dans l'espoir de l'aider à reprendre sa respiration, Teddy les regarda avec un sourire digne d'un parfait serpentard :

\- Je prends mon bain sans râler, si..._ il laissa passer quelques secondes de suspens avant de terminer : _cousin Draco le prend avec moi !

Les deux jeunes adultes se regardaient comme deux ronds de flan, avant que le blond ne rougisse et ne marmonne quelques mots incompréhensibles.

\- Oh, s'il te plait, cousin Draco ! Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui !

Il était déjà dur de résister au petit garçon devant lui en temps normal, mais là, les mains jointes et débitant ses supplications, c'était quasiment impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Finalement quand ce dernier modifia ses yeux, déjà larmoyants, pour qu'ils deviennent en tous points identiques à ceux de son parrain, il ne put que rendre les armes.

\- D'accord, si tu veux...

\- Ouais ! _Il sauta sur ses pieds et courut vers la salle de bain du premier étage._ Je le mets à couler ! Avec de la mousse ! Plein !

Harry rit de bon coeur avant de se tourner vers son acolyte, toujours un sourire attendri aux lèvres :

\- Fais attention, il est très bon manipulateur quand il le veut. Il est incroyablement doué pour trouver le point sensible des gens. Ce petit quelque chose qui te fera immanquablement craquer à tous les coups...

L'ancien serpentard soupira, se leva de sa chaise et pris la direction qu'avait suivi le garçonnet :

\- Ouais, tu crois pas si bien dire...

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu...

* * *

Finalement, et contre toute attente, Draco avait énormément apprécié cette petite séance d'ablutions entre cousins.  
En grande partie, car Teddy, contrairement à lui, n'était pas gêné pour deux sous de leurs nudités, lui avouant même prendre régulièrement des bains avec son parrain.

Quand le petit garçon avait commencé à lui présenter un à un ses jouets du bain, avec toutes leurs particularités et leurs noms s'il vous plait, cela avait achevé de le détendre complètement et il avait tout naturellement pris part aux jeux.

Ils s'amusaient tellement tous les deux que c'est Harry, frappant à la porte qui leur avait signalé qu'il était grand temps de sortir.  
C'est donc légèrement plus tard que prévu qu'ils sortirent de la salle d'eau.  
En retard, certes, mais propres et rien que pour ça le pâtissier ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de sourire calmement en faisant monter tout son petit monde dans la voiture.

Mais cette routine confortable était trop calme pour durer et c'est en arrivant au supermarché que les choses se gâtèrent...

Alors qu'Harry hésitait longuement entre trois paquets de pâtes (spaghetti, coquillettes ou torsades ? Oh, il y a des papillons aussi !), sa concentration face à ce cruel dilemme fut soudainement mise à mal quand il aperçut du coin de l'œil un homme s'approcher de Draco.  
Celui-ci ne le vit pas tout de suite, occupé qu'il était à jouer avec Teddy à quelques mètres du pâtissier, mais quand il se rendit compte de qui lui faisait face, la surprise et la crainte prirent place sur son visage pâlissant.

L'homme était immense, autant en hauteur qu'en largeur, portait un costume de manière décontractée. Malgré son sourire aux lèvres, il n'inspirait aucune confiance au brun.

S'approchant de son ami, il remarqua que ce dernier essayait de tenir Teddy le plus éloigné possible de l'espèce de rugbyman qui lui faisait face.

\- Alors, Angel, c'est une surprise de te croiser ici. On ne te voit plus beaucoup ces temps-ci...

Draco recula encore de quelques pas, s'assurant bien que son cousin restait derrière lui, avant de reprendre d'une voix peu assurée :

\- Je ne... traîne plus tellement au... au squat...

\- Hum, hum... _l'homme acquiesça en caressant sa barbe naissante avant de s'interrompre en apercevant Teddy derrière les jambes du blond._ Oh. Tu as un chiard maintenant ? _Il ricana. _J'avoue c'est pratique pour faire la manche tant qu'c'est p'tit, mais on ne sait plus trop quoi en faire passé quinze ans. Et puis ça claque comme de l'dire, un coup d'poing trop zélé et voilà.

Choqué par ces paroles, Harry franchit les deux pas qui le séparaient de son acolyte, prit son filleul apeuré dans ses bras et demanda à Draco en fixant l'homme dans les yeux :

\- Un problème ?

Le jeune homme fit signe que non, mais se rangea tout de même derrière son ami. C'était instinctif, le brun était plus musclé et légèrement plus grand. Aucun des deux ne s'en étaient vraiment aperçu,  
mais çela n'échappa pas au rugbyman.

Ses yeux noirs scannèrent littéralement Harry de la tête aux pieds avant de repasser sur le blond, s'attardant sur les vêtements neufs que portait celui-ci.

\- Oh ? Un bienfaiteur ? _Son sourire remplaça vite sa légère expression de surprise._ C'est donc pour ça que tu n'as jamais voulu de mes filles... _Il approcha sa main de la joue de Draco pour la caresser du bout des doigts. _Tu aurais dû le dire, je t'aurais trouvé de bons gars.

Le blond trembla légèrement et ferma les yeux, dégageant son visage, se reprochant un peu plus de son camarade.

C'était plus que ce que pouvait supporter Harry. Son côté Gryffondor le poussa à sauter à la gorge de cet illustre inconnu, mais il y avait Teddy et Draco. Tous les deux visiblement inquiets et apeurés.  
Mettant de côté son instinct, il attrapa son camarade de son seul bras libre et commença à le tirer vers la sortie, abandonnant là ses courses.

\- Hé Angel ! entendirent-ils avant d'être hors de portée. Quand tu reviendras, parce que tu reviendras, toi même tu le sais, hésite pas à venir me voir. Je t'embaucherai.

Harry franchit les portes du magasin à toute vitesse, attacha son filleul à son siège auto, pris sa place en refermant violemment la portière et démarra sans même attendre que son acolyte ait fini de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité.

Le brun était fou de rage, en grande partie car il avait eu la peur de sa vie : si ce type avait décidé de s'en prendre à Draco et Teddy, il n'aurait jamais fait le poids pour les défendre sans magie.

\- Tu ne devrais plus aller dans cet établissement. _Finit par murmurer Draco après plusieurs minutes de silence pesant, brisé uniquement par le bruit du moteur. _Il est très mal fréquenté...

Le brun ne répondit rien, mais le regard qu'il lui jeta promettait une longue discussion, une fois rentrés et éloignés des oreilles innocentes. Dès lors, le jeune SDF n'ajouta pas un mot de tout le reste du trajet.

Quand enfin, la voiture passa la porte du garage, Draco était à l'apogée du stress.  
Une appréhension sans nom le rongeait de l'intérieur à l'idée de la discutions qui allait suivre et surtout à la perspective de décevoir Harry.

\- Teddy ? _Le petit garçon se tourna vers son parrain avec un regard interrogateur. _J'aimerais que tu ailles jouer dans ta chambre. Je voudrais parler à Draco.

\- Une discussion de grande personne ?

\- Oui, exactement...

Le garçonnet hocha la tête et monta à l'étage.  
Les deux adultes s'écroulèrent sur le sofa et le brun guetta attentivement le bruit de la porte de la chambre qui se ferme avant de servir un verre de vin.

\- Tu m'expliques ? _demanda-t-il finalement à son camarade, lui tendant le verre après avoir bu une gorgée._ C'était qui ce type ?

Le blond en prit une à son tour avant de reposer le récipient sans se rendre compte que le geste traduisait une grande familiarité entre eux.

\- Klausse, enfin c'est comme ça que tout le monde l'appelle. Il m'a un peu connu quand je suis sorti de... enfin quand je suis sorti, quoi...

\- Il t'a connu... bien ? Je veux dire, vous étiez proches ?

\- Non, non, pas du tout ! _s'exclama Draco, une expression choquée sur le visage._ On était simplement au même squat... Je suis même très étonné qu'il m'ait reconnu. Je ne suis resté que quelques jours.

Harry hocha la tête en poussant un discret petit soupir de soulagement, bien content que son ami n'ait aucun compte à rendre à cet oiseau de mauvaises augures.

\- Pourquoi as-tu si peur de lui ?

Draco frissonna et se rapprocha inconsciemment de son acolyte.

\- C'est l'un des maquereaux les plus importants de la ville et... il est réputé pour ne pas avoir la main légère... On ne compte plus le nombre de ses filles qui ont eu le nez ou la mâchoire cassés pour l'avoir énervé... _Il se mit à chuchoter si bas qu'Harry du se rapprocher encore plus de lui pour entendre. _Il y en a même quelques une qui ont fini dans la Tamise...

Le brun écarquilla tellement les yeux que Draco aurait pu trouver cela très drôle si ça ne concernait pas un sujet si dramatique.

\- Ce n'était pas toujours le but initial, _reprit-il avec un petit sourire triste, _mais il a tellement de force et les gamines qu'il exploite sont si fragiles... Pour en avoir vu pas mal passer au skate, je peux te dire qu'il y a de nombreuses mineures parmi elles.

Harry n'était pas naïf, il s'avait très bien ce qui se tramait dans les bas-fonds de la ville une fois la nuit tombée, mais il y avait une différence entre le savoir et en prendre conscience. De plus, savoir que Draco était au milieu de tout ça l'emplissait à la fois de peine et de rage.

Puis, un détail lui revient en mémoire.

\- Pourquoi t'a-t-il appelé "Angel"?

Draco soupira en mettant toute son énergie pour ne pas se replonger dans ses souvenirs. En vain.

\- C'est le surnom que l'on m'a donné quand je suis arrivé là-bas... _Répondit-il, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues._ Une des filles de Klausse, justement. Elle était blottie près d'un des nombreux barils de métal où l'on allume du feu pour tenter de se réchauffer. _Ses joues commençaient à devenirs humides, mais il semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. _Elle avait un œil au beurre noir et du sang plein le tee-shirt et pourtant... elle m'a souri et, et m'a dit que je ressemblais à un ange qui avait atterri dans les poubelles. _Il émit un ricanement sans joie en s'essuyant les yeux rageusement avant de les planter dans ceux de son acolyte. _Tu sais là-bas, très peu se souvienne de leurs prénoms, encore moins de leurs noms de famille. Les rares qui s'en souviennent le gardent pour eux comme le plus précieux des trésors.

Harry avait le coeur déchiré de voir son ami dans cet état. Il ne pouvait pas effacer ce qu'avait vécu le blond ces dernières années et pourtant Dieu sait qu'il l'aurait voulu.  
Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était le serrer dans ses bras en essuyant les larmes qui semblaient ne plus vouloir se tarir.

\- Cette fille, elle était enceinte, tu sais... _Il blottit son visage dans le coup du brun avant de continuer. _Elle n'avait même pas dix-huit ans et elle était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et pourtant... _Les sanglots redoublèrent et Harry sentit son col s'humidifier._ Et pourtant, il l'a frappée quand même. Si fort, qu'elle s'est endormie juste à côté de moi quelques heures plus tard.

Il releva la tête pour planter ses yeux rougis de larmes dans ceux si verts de son camarade. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent quand une dernière phrase lui échappa :

\- Elle ne s'est jamais réveillée...

Le brun passait ses doigts parmi les mèches blondes dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant. Il ne disait rien, se contentant seulement d'être là. Faisant de son mieux pour panser les blessures qui venaient de se rouvrir.  
Malgré tout, quand le corps de l'ancien Serpentard eut un nouveau soubresaut, il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur le front pâle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

**Note: Je n'est vraiment pas tarder cette fois-ci, je m'impressionne moi-même! ^^ Je n'est pas attendu pour posté ce chapitre car il est un peu plus court que les autres. Même si il ne si passe pas grand chose il est tout de même important! Merci pour vos reviews qui m'encourage jour après jour :-)**

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

Chapitre 7:

Harry aida son camarade à se déshabiller pour le mettre au lit, ne lui laissant que son boxer et son tee-shirt pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Ce dernier était dans un état totalement second, éreinté par un mal de tête lancinant dû à l'heure qu'il venait de passer à sangloter sur l'épaule du brun.  
Mais d'un autre côté, ça l'avait réellement soulagé de parler de son passé. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas tout dit, mais il aurait tout le temps d'en reparler plus tard...

Somnolant, le cœur au bord des lèvres et la tête comme prise dans un étau, Draco ne remarqua même pas qu'il était dans la chambre du maître des lieux et pas dans la sienne. Il se glissa entre les draps et ses yeux se fermèrent presque immédiatement.

Mais quand le pâtissier ouvrit la porte avec délicatesse pour sortir, son ami l'attrapa par le pull avec l'énergie du désespoir.

\- Reste. _Murmura-t-il, le suppliant du regard._ S'il te plait. Me laisse pas tout seul.

Harry lui sourit de manière rassurante en s'asseyant avec douceur sur le lit.

\- Je dois aller m'occuper de Teddy. _Il posa sa main sur la joue un peu moins creuse qu'avant et la caressa du pouce. _Je reviens toute à l'heure. _Il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un léger baiser sur le front avant de murmurer:_ dors...

Respirant à fond l'odeur de shampoing et d'après-rasage imprégnée sur l'oreiller, ses sourcils dorés se décrispèrent, ses paupières se fermèrent et sa poigne se fit totalement lâche.

Le brun sourit tendrement avant de s'en aller discrètement. Draco venait de s'endormir.

* * *

\- Alors, qu'allons-nous voir aujourd'hui, ma chère? _demanda une vieille dame à la fillette lui faisant face._

La petite fille n'avait pas plus de cinq ans et était vêtue d'une parka rose fuchsia et d'une cagoule en laine dont s'échappaient quelques mèches d'un blond pâle. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire quand elle s'assit sur une pierre polie.  
Juste derrière, un jeune garçon d'à peine vingt ans, la peau basanée et les cheveux d'un noir d'encre, couvait la gamine du regard.

\- Je sais pas, Granie !

\- On dit: « Je ne sais pas » ou bien « Je l'ignore » ce qui est encore mieux. _Déclara la vielle femme en réajustant son bonnet avec grâce._

Celle-ci avait bien soixante-dix ans, une peau claire malgré les rides et de nombreuses couches de vêtements passés les uns par-dessus les autres. Elle se tenait très droite, les mains croisées l'une sur l'autre sur ses genoux et le menton levé de manière presque aristocratique.  
Malgré le fait que ses cheveux soient blancs et quelque peu abîmés, ils étaient coiffés avec grand soin.

\- Nous allons commencer par écrire ton prénom. _Dit-elle en tendant une craie et une ardoise à l'enfant. _Nous commencerons donc par un "A". Majuscule, bien entendu.

La fillette s'appliquait tellement à tracer le caractère qu'elle se mit à tirer la langue, ce qui amusa beaucoup les personnes présentes.  
Un septuagénaire arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit tranquillement à côté de la femme en souriant doucement.  
Il fut un temps où ils étaient un couple très respectable faisant partie de la petite bourgeoisie. Malheureusement, il ne fallut que quelques placements hasardeux et un mauvais plan de retraite pour qu'ils se retrouvent à la rue. Il caressa sa barbe grise très soignée avant de secouer la tête pour se fait violence et ne plus penser au passé.

\- Dites-moi très chère, _commença-t-il sans quitter l'enfant du regard_, auriez-vous vu notre cher Angel dernièrement ?

\- Et bien, maintenant que vous me le faites remarquer, cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu par ici...

\- Moi je l'ai vu Angel ! _S'exclama la petite sans quitter son ardoise des yeux._ Il marchait dans la rue et mangeait des gâteaux avec son amoureux...

\- Alexie, ne racontes pas de sottises je te prie. Et concentre-toi, ton "L" est tout de travers.

\- Mais c'est vrai, Granie ! Ils sont sortis d'un magasin ! Même qu'ils m'ont même pas vue pa'ce que, ils faisaient que se regarder bêtement tous les deux. C'est pour ça que je sais qu'ils sont amoureux. _Elle reprit son travail d'écriture tout en se mettant à chantonner: _An-gel, est, amoureux-eux. An-gel, est, amoureux-eux. An-gel, est, amoureux-eux.

Il y eut un moment de flottement seulement troublé par la comptine improvisée avant que l'homme ne s'exclame, un sourire aux lèvres :

\- C'est parfait ! En voilà un à l'abri du froid, au moins pour l'hiver. Depuis le temps que Gildas lui répétait de se servir de ses fesses !

-Charles ! Voyons ! _S'écria sa femme en couvrant les oreilles de la fillette. _Il y a des enfants_, _ici !

Le jeune homme regarda son aîné s'excuser, en riant, satisfait lui aussi de savoir son compagnon de galère à l'abri.

* * *

\- Cousin Draco ne mange pas avec nous ce midi ? _demanda Teddy en tournant la tête pour regarder son parrain lui attacher son bavoir._

_\- _Non, mon poussin. _Répondit Harry en s'asseyant à son tour._ Il est très fatigué. Il dort_..._

Le petit garçon acquiesça en silence et commença à manger sa purée sans rien ajouter.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, mon ange ?

L'ancien Gryffondor n'était pas dupe et il connaissait son filleul par coeur. Le garçonnet passait habituellement son temps à babiller sans raison ni sujet particuliers.  
Même quand il était seul ou que personne ne lui accordait vraiment d'attention, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. A croire qu'il ne supportait pas le silence.

Alors, qu'il garde brusquement le silence, c'était tout sauf normal.

\- Tu as grondé cousin Draco ?

\- Quoi ? _S'étonna Harry en arrêtant de manger._ Non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

L'enfant, mal à l'aise, gigota sur sa chaise, un petit air gêné et triste sur le visage, avant de murmurer :

\- Je l'ai entendu pleurer tout à l'heure...

\- Teddy, je t'avais dit de rester dans ta chambre. _S'exclama Harry en reposant ses couverts sur la table._

\- Je suis désolé, oncle 'Ry. _Marmonna-t-il, les larmes aux yeux._ Mais je voulais pas que vous vous disputiez...

Harry soupira avant de prendre son filleul sur ses genoux pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur les petites joues.

\- Tu vois pourquoi je te dis de rester dans ta chambre. C'est pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas inutilement. _Il sortit un mouchoir en papier de la poche de son pantalon pour le poser sur le visage du garçonnet._ Allez, allez, c'est pas grave... Mouche ton nez. Souffle. Plus fort.

Teddy souffla de toutes ses forces dans le papier que tenait son parrain avant de reposer sa tête dans le creux du cou de celui-ci sans même attendre qu'il lui essuie le nez.

Faisant fi du liquide collant et poisseux qui lui coula sur la peau, il caressa le dos du petit garçon en le réinstallant un peu plus confortablement sur ses cuisses.

\- Écoute. Les histoires de grands, c'est pas simple, mais sache que si Draco est triste ce n'est pas notre faute. _Il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux bleu clair._ C'est très compliqué de t'expliquer, mais... Il est resté tout seul pendant longtemps, ce n'est pas facile, tu sais...

\- Pourquoi il était tout seul ? _Renifla le petit garçon en s'essuyant les yeux._

\- Et bien... Il a fait une grosse, grosse bêtise quand on était à l'école. _Soupira Harry en caresse le crane de son filleul. _Ce n'était pas uniquement sa faute, mais il a été puni quand même...

\- Mais... _Il renifla une nouvelle fois en regardant son parrain dans les yeux. _Quand on est puni, c'est pas pour toujours ! On est pardonné après. Quand tu dis que la punition est levée...

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, mais n'ajouta rien, gardant le petit sur ses genoux pour terminer de lui donner son repas.  
Les babillages reprirent bien vite et le déjeuner se termina sur une note joyeuse.

\- Je suis pas fatigué ! _protesta Teddy terminant son dessert, avant de se frotter les yeux._

\- Oh, vraiment ? _S'étonna le brun avec un petit sourire aux lèvres._ Quel dommage que tu doives aller à la sieste, alors...

\- Mais... Oncle 'Ry...

\- Non, non, non. Pas de "mais" qui tienne jeune homme ! _s'exclama Harry en attrapant une lingette pour nettoyer le petit visage couvert de mousse au chocolat._

De dépit, le garçonnet se mit alors à bouder, mais son parrain n'eut même pas le temps de finir de monter l'escalier, qu'il dormait déjà à poings fermés sur l'épaule du brun.

Le jeune pâtissier coucha l'enfant dans sa chambre et le regarda avec tendresse pendant de longues minutes, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
Puis, il lança le plafond enchanté, ferma les rideaux, vérifia que toutes les peluches étaient dans le lit et referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

Après quelques secondes passées, adossé à la cloison, il franchit le couloir en deux pas pour entrer dans sa propre chambre.  
La première vision qu'il eut fut Draco dormant profondément, couché en chien de fusil entre ses draps. Après un instant d'hésitation, il retira chaussons et pantalons, avant de se coucher à ses côtés.

Cherchant la chaleur, le blond s'approcha inconsciemment de son acolyte pour se coller à lui. Ce dernier referma les bras autour du corps frêle en ne le quittant pas des yeux.  
Se réveillant quelques instants plus tard, Draco fût surpris de leur position, mais ne chercha pas à s'éloigner pour autant.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Non. _Répondit le brun en se retournant sur le dos pour regarder le cadrant lumineux du réveil indiquant quatorze heures zéro une. _À peine deux heures...

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis, après une minute hésitation mêler d'une légère appréhension, posa sa tête sur le torse de son acolyte.  
Rassuré de ne pas se faire jeter comme un malpropre après ce rapprochement impromptu, il finit par se détendre complètement quand il sentit une main lui caresser la tête.

\- Tu peux encore dormir un peu, si tu veux. _Ajouta ce dernier en jouant doucement avec les cheveux blonds. _Je viens tout juste de coucher Teddy...

\- Hum... _Il tira un peu plus les couvertures sur eux avant de demander:_ tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer au bout d'un moment si je m'endors ?

\- Penses-tu ! _s'exclama-t-il en attrapant la télécommande sur la table de nuit._ J'ai vu qu'ils passaient des épisodes de "Barnaby" sur la trois. De quoi passer une après-midi palpitante !

Le ton, visiblement moqueur, fit sourire de bon coeur l'ancien serpentard.

\- Je connais pas...

Le brun lui fit des yeux ronds exagérés, avant de s'écrier de manière très théâtrale :

\- Tu ne connais pas "Barnaby" ?! Et tu oses te prétendre britannique ! C'est un scandale, il faut immédiatement réparer cette erreur...

Se saisissant à nouveau de la télécommande, il alluma son écran plat mural sous le rire de son camarade.

\- L'avantage, _ajouta-t-il en choisissant la chaîne_, c'est que le déroulement des événements est si calme, qu'il n'y a aucun risque que ça te tienne en éveil si tu as envie de dormir...

\- Quel est l'intérêt de regarder quelque chose d'aussi lent alors ?

\- Bah, c'est pas si mal. Et puis, ça te fait découvrir des petits coins de campagne sympa. J'adore les villages ruraux typiques...

Le générique se lança peu de temps après et ils se turent pour se concentrer sur la série.  
Comme prévu, Draco ne suivit pas grand-chose du déroulement de l'épisode puisqu'il s'endormit rapidement. Pourtant lors d'un de ses micro-réveils, il se rendit compte de plusieurs choses :

Premièrement, l'épisode précédent était fini et un second venait juste de commencer.

Ensuite, la chambre s'était assombrie, sans doute à cause la pluie tombant dehors. Et comme il l'entendait frapper plus ou moins fort à la fenêtre, il en déduisit qu'il y avait pas mal de vent.

Et puis surtout, il était toujours pelotonné contre le torse d'Harry et celui-ci avait passé un bras dans son dos, le collant un peu plus contre lui.

Poussant un soupir de bien-être, il s'endormit de nouveau en ne gardant qu'une unique pensée : pour la première fois de sa vie, il aimait bien la pluie...


	9. Chapter 9

On était dimanche soir, et la boutique allait bientôt fermer.  
Ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à vendre de toute manière...

Harry finissait de laver son labo, Chrystie et Anaïs terminaient d'installer les décorations de noël dans la boutique et Draco, qui était passé donner un coup de main pour la grosse affluence du dimanche, se retrouvait derrière le comptoir.

\- Voilà, madame, votre tartelette pomme-cannelle. _S'exclama-t-il en tendant un sachet de papier kraft à la jeune femme qui lui fesait face._

_\- _C'est ma-mademoiselle... _Bégaya-t-elle en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles._

Le blond lui sourit gentiment en lui rendant sa monnaie :

\- Dans ce cas, bonne soirée mademoiselle...

Elle rougit de plus belle, baragouina un vague remerciement et sortit de la boutique pratiquement en courant.

Les deux vendeuses la regardèrent partir avant d'échanger un regard complice en éclatant de rire.

\- Sexy Drak a encore frappé ! _Ricana gentiment Anaïs après s'être calmée._

Le jeune homme lança un regard surpris mêlé d'incompréhension à la petite rouquine qui continuait d'accrocher les guirlandes au plafond. Malgré le fait que ses cheveux bouclés lui retombaient devant les yeux, elle ne loupa pas l'expression de son collègue.

\- Allez, Draco ! _Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur l'escabeau sur lequel elle était montée._ Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu fais partie de ces gens-là...

\- Quels gens ? _demanda-t-il en la regardant tenter d'attacher son épaisse chevelure._

_\- _Tu sais, ces gens magnifiques qui ignorent qu'ils le sont ! _Son élastique lâcha et ses cheveux retombèrent dans tous les sens._ Et merde !

Chrystie rit en descendant de son propre escabeau pour aller porter secours à son amie. L'ancien Serpentard préféra ne rien répondre et commença à faire la caisse.  
Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il était beau, sa mère le lui répétait sans cesse quand il était enfant et ses quelques petites amies avaient pris le relais une fois au collège. Mais depuis sa septième année, et plus encore depuis son jugement, il avait perdu énormément de poids. Ses os saillaient tellement sur tout son corps qu'il en faisait un véritable complexe. Malgré les efforts d'Harry depuis plus de deux mois pour le "remplumer" qui peu à peu portaient leurs fruits, il était encore trop maigre à son gout...

\- Dites donc, les filles ! _S'exclama Harry en arrivant derrière son acolyte. _Ce n'est pas un salon de coiffure ici ! _Il caressa inconsciemment le dos du blond en lui souriant :_ heureusement que Draco m'aide vraiment lui...

Ce dernier, sensible au compliment et à la caresse, rougit légèrement en baissant le regard sur sa machine.

Voyant cela, Anaïs siffla de manière aguicheuse pendant que son amie mimait des bruits de baisers. Les deux jeunes filles avaient immédiatement pris l'ancien Serpentard en affection, et s'appliquaient à mettre en œuvre le vieil adage: "Qui aime bien, châtie bien !".

\- Vous êtes mesquines mesdemoiselles. _Déclara Harry, d'un air faussement réprobateur. _Pour la peine, c'est vous qui fermerez la boutique ! _Il attrapa son sac en bandoulière et son manteau, avant de tendre la cape à son acolyte._ On y va Drak ?

Le blond acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'à la porte, avant qu'ils ne soient à nouveau interrompus par Anaïs.

\- Et les gars !

Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme, la main encore posée sur la poignée de la porte, pour tomber sur le rictus amusé de la jeune fille.

\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as _**encore**_ perdu tes clés ? C'est déjà la cinquième fois que je te les fais refaire !

La rousse ne perdit pas son sourire en sortant un trousseau de sa poche.

\- Alors, quoi ?

Elle regarda son amie alors que cette dernière désignait du doigt une chose au-dessus des deux jeunes hommes.  
Quand ils levèrent les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur une branche de gui.

\- Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...

Draco rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, mais son camarade ne se démonta pas, loin de là.

Avec un petit sourire charmeur, le brun glissa son bras droit dans le bas du dos du plus mince, posa sa main gauche sur la joue de ce dernier, prit le temps de caresser du pouce la barbe blonde naissante, puis déposa ses lèvres sur celles qui lui faisaient face.

À bout de quelques secondes, l'ancien Serpentard répondit au baiser en fermant les yeux. Fort de cette réponse, le jeune pâtissier caressa du bout de la langue les lèvres de son acolyte qui les entrouvrit immédiatement laissant son ami approfondir leur baiser.

Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent enfin, leurs bouches encore reliées par un fin filet de salive, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Eh ben... _Soupira Chrystie._ Wouah. Juste, wouah...

\- Ouais... On en demandait pas tant les gars...

\- Une bise sur la joue aurait suffi...

Harry rit doucement en dégageant ses mains des hanches et du visage de son camarade avant de déclarer sans le lâcher du regard :

\- J'aime bien joindre l'utile à l'agréable. _Il se tourna ces ses employées. _Vous n'oublierez pas de fermer les filles !

Sur un dernier "A demain !" il sortit de la boutique, immédiatement suivit par son acolyte.

Il s'écoula quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles ils continuèrent de marcher silencieusement en direction du Square Grimmaurd, avant que Draco ne prenne son courage à deux mains en s'arrêtant et en attrapant son ami par l'arrière de son manteau.  
L'ancien Gryffondor se stoppa immédiatement pour se retourner:

\- Oui ?

\- Ce... _Il baissa la tête, gêné, en continuant de tenir le vêtement du bout des doigts. _Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Sous le gui... _Il attendit un moment avant de reprendre : _c'était juste... une blague ?

\- Non ! _Harry eu l'air réellement scandalisé._ Non, jamais je ne pourrais jouer avec les sentiments des gens ! _Il se rapprocha et entrelaça délicatement leurs doigts._ Et surtout pas avec les tiens...

\- Alors... Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ?

\- Et bien, peut-être que... _Il posa à nouveau sa main sur la joue qui lui faisait face, reprenant ses caresses du pouce. _Peut-être bien que c'était quelque chose dont j'avais envie... envie depuis longtemps...

En entendant ces mots, le cœur de Draco rata un battement avant de repartir de plus belle.

Lui aussi lors d'un moment d'égarement il y a quelques semaines déjà, s'était pris à imaginer qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre eux. Qu'avec Teddy ils pourraient vivre heureux tous les trois.

Mais jamais il n'avait osé approfondir ce fantasme de gentille famille sans histoire. Entre autre, car, auparavant, il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose qui allait au-delà de l'amitié pour un homme, car l'homme en question était assurément attiré par les femmes et qu'en plus il n'avait pas du tout l'air de rechercher une histoire d'amour.

Pourtant à présent il ne se posait plus aucune question, ne cherchant plus, ne réfléchissant plus, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de celui qui fut nommé "Le Survivant", "Le Sauveur", mais que Draco n'avait jamais vu que comme Harry.

Simplement _Harry_.

Pas ce héros de guerre miraculé et adulé par toute une communauté. Mais ce père célibataire, ce camarade de classe indispensable devenue simple pâtissier, mais qui avait ce quelque chose exceptionnel qu'ont les gens ordinaires.

Quelques mètres plus loin, cachés dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, un jeune homme basané tenant une fillette blonde par la main, observait le couple qui s'embrassait, un sourire attendri prenant place sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu vois papa, je t'avais dit qu'Angel avait un amoureux !_ s'exclama la petite fille, fière de pouvoir prouver ses dires._

Il se tourna vers elle pour lui réajuster sa cagoule et remonter la fermeture de sa parka :

\- Je le vois bien, Alexie._ Il déposa un baisser sur le front de sa fille._ C'est très bien, je suis content pour lui.

\- Dit, c'est pa'ce qu'il a un amoureux qu'il ne vient pu à la maison ? Père Maxence a dit qu'il le voyait pu non plus... _Ajouta-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse, des larmes perlant au coin des yeux._

Le jeune homme se mis à genoux pour lui essuyer les yeux du bout des doigts, avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de la serrer contre son torse.

\- Ne pleure pas, ma chérie. C'est très bien ce qui lui arrive...

\- Mais moi, moi, je l'aime bien, moi, Angel ! _Sanglota-t-elle dans le cou de son père._

\- Oui, je sais. Moi aussi je l'aime bien. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on soit content qu'il ne soit plus avec nous...

\- Je, je ne, comprends pas...

\- C'est normal. _Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de la moucher._ On ferait mieux de les laisser tranquilles, ma puce...

Après un dernier regard vers le couple qui s'en allait maintenant main dans la main, il prit sa fille dans les bras et commença à marcher, parcourant les quelques kilomètres qui les séparaient de leur squat le coeur léger...

Draco savait bien que leur relation venait de prendre un tournant, que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant entre eux. Cela faisait un moment qu'une certaine "tension" s'était créée entre eux, mais la voir se concrétiser était toute autre chose encore.  
Cependant il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver coincé entre le mur du couloir et Harry aussitôt la porte d'entrée franchie.  
Pas que cette situation le dérange réellement, le brun restant plutôt sage dans ses caresses, ne le forçant en rien, mais il ne se faisait guère d'illusions sur ce qui allait suivre si ils continuaient sur cette voie et l'ancien Serpentard craignait la réaction de son acolyte à la mention de sa virginité toujours d'actualité.

\- Beurk !

Harry reconnut sans peine la voix de son neveu dans ce cri du coeur qui stoppa brutalement leur petite séance de pelotage.  
Regardant par-dessus l'épaule du brun, Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'expression profondément choquée et dégouttée sur le visage de son petit-cousin.

\- Monsieur Teddy, Serwana vous avait portant dit de ne pas déranger votre parrain ! _Le sermonna l'elfe de maison._ Monsieur Harry Potter, Serwana est désolée ! Monsieur Teddy s'est précipité en entendant la porte et...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Serwana. _Déclara Harry avec un sourire rassurant._ Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. _Il glissa un regard affectueux à son acolyte avant d'ajouter avec un petit sourire : _et puis, nous avons tout notre temps...

Après un dernier baiser chaste sur la joue blonde, il s'éloigna pour aller chercher de quoi payer son employée.

\- Les grands sont vraiment dé-gou-tants !_ affirma le garçonnet quand son cousin le prit dans ses bras._

_\- _On verra si tu dis toujours ça dans dix ans... _Murmura Draco en essayant de ne pas prêter attention à ses joues qui lui paraissait brûlantes._

\- Ah non ! _S'exclama-t-il, outré. _Les filles, ça sert trop à rien ! En plus c'est trop nul d'être amoureux !

L'ancien Serpentard rit face à cette réaction toute enfantine, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
Voyant que son ami allait se lancer dans la vaisselle, il déposa l'enfant sur la table et se saisi des affreux gants roses mappa en se plaçant devant l'évier.

\- Laisse Harry, je vais le faire. Profite un peu de Teddy...

Le brun lui fit un sourire de remerciement avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.  
Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises et prit son filleul sur ses genoux :

\- Alors, dis-moi Teddy, ça avance ce poème que tu dois apprendre ?

Le garçonnet acquiesça joyeusement avant de commencer à réciter sa poésie sous le sourire fier de son parrain.

Et alors que Draco faisait tranquillement la vaisselle sous les rires de son tout nouveau petit-ami, son sourire se fana brusquement et un étau oppressa sa poitrine au point que sa respiration en fut coupée.

\- Draco ? Est-ce que ça va? _demanda Harry inquiet._ Tu es tout pâle, on jurerait que tu as vu un mort...

\- Non. _Murmura-t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle. _Non, tout va bien...

Tout allait bien oui, sauf que son instinct tout entier lui criait que quelque chose allait arriver. Et qu'il n'allait pas aimer...

* * *

**_Bienvenue à l'aéroport de Londres, il est vingt heures quarante-six et la température extérieure est de zéro degré. Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi notre compagnie et rappelons aux voyageurs qu'aucun bagage ne doit être laissé sans surveillance._**

Ginny soupira profondément et lança un regard noir au bagagiste.  
Elle n'en pouvait plus de la voix monocorde et niaisarde du haut-parleur. De plus, la fatigue du voyage commençait à se faire sentir et il lui fallait encore trouver un taxi et une chambre d'hôtel digne de ce nom. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle regrettait d'avoir échoué à son permis de transplanage. Deux fois.  
Enfin, mieux vaut deux heures de vol plutôt que de courir le risque d'une nouvelle désartibulation. Un frisson de dégoût lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale. Beurk, non, plus jamais ça...

Elle tira un peu plus sur sa robe pour mettre en avant son décolleté avantageux et réussi enfin à se réapproprier sa valise.  
On dira ce qu'on voudra, mais parfois être une femme comporte quelques avantages...

Une fois les portes de l'aéroport franchies elle ne tarda pas à trouver un chauffeur. Assise, au chaud, sur la banquette de cuir, elle hésita à passer un coup de fil avant de finalement ranger son smartphone dans son sac à main, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Elle préférait l'effet de surprise...


	10. Chapter 10

Teddy allant encore de l'école et Harry n'étant pas encore rentré du travail, Draco se retrouvait seul au manoir cet après-midi là.

Désœuvré, il s'était finalement décidé à employer son temps à ranger la maison de fond en comble. Et Dieu sait qu'elle en avait bien besoin...  
Les derniers jours avaient été plutôt chargés avec l'approche des fêtes et, il fallait bien l'admettre, les deux jeunes hommes préféraient de loin passer leur temps libre à jouer avec Teddy, pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci, plutôt que de se lancer dans un ménage de printemps (ou plutôt d'hiver).  
Mais il fallait bien le faire et le blond préférait se lancer dans cette périlleuse aventure plutôt que de rester à buller sur le canapé devant une émission poubelle comme il en passait de temps en temps à la télé.

Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant de se rendre compte de l'ampleur de la tâche...

Il savait déjà que Teddy était d'un bordélisme sans nom et, oh miracle, Harry était pareil !  
C'était donc fréquent de retrouver une peluche dans le frigo, les clés de voiture dans le placard à conserves, le dentifrice dans le lit (sans bouchon évidemment) et des DVD dans le micro-ondes...  
Draco s'en était assez vite rendu compte, mais, visiblement, il n'y avait que lui que cela choquait, les deux autres ayant l'air de trouver leur organisation de rangement parfaite et très logique, merci bien !

Il mit donc une bonne heure et demie à sortir tout un tas d'objets d'endroits totalement incongrus (mais à quoi avait pensé Harry pour ranger la télécommande dans sa vieille cage à hiboux ?) et à retrouver/remettre tous les DVDs à leurs places et _dans le bon boitier_.  
C'est en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de son petit-cousin qu'un profond soupir lui échappa, la pièce n'ayant rien à envier à un souk de Marrakech...

Après avoir ouvert la fenêtre en grand pour chasser l'odeur de bête sauvage qui régnait dans la pièce, il passa encore un temps fou à remettre les jouets dans la grande malle enchantée avant de refaire les lits de toute la maison.

Alors qu'il terminait sa besogne avec un soupir de soulagement non feint, il posa la main avec surprise sur un objet qu'il avait presque oublié : son carnet...  
Il l'avait caché sous son matelas, puis les jours avaient défilés se transformant en semaines puis en mois sans qu'il ne trouve le temps de repenser à son vieux compagnon de galère.  
Une chance qu'il ait eu l'envie de changer les draps de ce qui était devenu petit à petit une chambre d'ami, ce n'était plus vraiment la sienne vu qu'il n'y dormait plus depuis quelque temps, préférant partager la couche du maître de maison...

En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr ! Harry se comportait en véritable gentleman et ne cherchait pas à brusquer son compagnon dans quoi que ce soit...

Après un moment d'hésitation, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée avec l'ouvrage dans les mains dans le but de le détruire.  
Cela lui faisait tout de même de la peine d'en arriver là, après tout ce qu'il avait réussi a traverser grâce a ce simple carnet, mais le risque était trop grand qu'Harry tombe dessus.  
Il imaginerait alors que Draco avait tout manigancé et qu'il ne le voyait que comme le Sauveur, comme tous les autres...  
Le risque de le perdre était trop grand. Ça ne valait pas le coup...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à allumer un feu dans la cheminée pour y jeter son carnet pages après pages, il entendit distinctement quelqu'un frapper à la porte.  
Se figeant avec la boite d'allumettes en mains, se demandant s'il n'avait pas eu une hallucination auditive : la maison étant toujours sous_ Fidelias _les visiteurs étaient rares.  
Mais bien vite les coups reprirent, un peu plus fort.

Pestant contre le fait de ne pas avoir d'œilleton sur la porte d'entré, il coinça l'ouvrage sous son bras et alla ouvrir avec méfiance.  
Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demie seconde pour reconnaître sa visiteuse inattendue et se retrouva muet de stupeur, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche béante...  
Devant lui se tenait Ginevra Weasley.

-Malfoy ? _S'exclama-t-elle, étonnée_. Et bien ça pour une surprise...

Vêtue d'une robe a manches longues noire s'arrêtant juste au-dessus des genoux, ses yeux à peine maquillés et son abondante chevelure rousse lâchée au vent, elle était belle. Même lui devait bien l'avouer même s'il ne le dirait jamais tout haut...  
Belle sans être vulgaire. Typiquement ce qui plaisait à Harry et Draco la détestait pour ça...

\- Bonjour Ginevra. _La salua-t-il. _Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Appelle-moi Ginny, il n'y a que ma mère qui m'appelle par mon nom complet.

\- Tu veux voir Harry, je suppose ?

\- Et bien, comme je suis chez lui et qu'aux dernières nouvelles il vivait seul...

\- Il n'est pas là. Il travaille.

\- Ah oui, bien sur, j'aurais dû m'en douter... _elle frissonna. _Puis-je au moins l'attendre à l'intérieur ? Il ne fait pas très chaud...

Draco soupira fortement, mais se décala pour dégager l'entrée.  
Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il conduisit la femme vers le salon. Même si cette dernière connaissait aussi bien la maison que lui pour y avoir vécu elle aussi, elle se comporta comme une parfaite invitée et le suivit docilement.

\- Un thé ?_ proposa-t-il._

_\- _Volontier, _accepta-t-elle en s'assaillant_. Bergamote ?

Le blond hocha avec un sourire crispé et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- As-tu besoin d'aide? _demanda-t-elle poliment._

\- Non, merci Ginerva. Je ne suis peut-être plus utile à grand-chose, mais je sais encore faire du thé...

Il la vit grimacer à l'utilisation de son nom complet puis rougir à la dernière remarque.  
Weasley était malgré tout une sang pur et son père travaillait au ministère, elle avait forcément du entendre parler du traitement qu'il avait subi. Peut-être le croyait-elle déjà mort, lui-même savait que sa survie n'était due qu'à beaucoup de chance...

Ayant besoin de sa complète mobilité, il posa son cahier sur le plan de travail à côté de l'évier et se lança dans la confection du breuvage.

Quand il revint dans le salon dix minutes plus tard, la rousse n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Toujours assise à gauche du canapé, les mains posées sur les genoux et toujours un doux sourire aux lèvres.  
Silencieusement, Draco déposa sur la table le contenu du plateau sur la petite table de verre : une théière, deux tasses de porcelaine et une assiette de shortbread.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, interrompu seulement par les tintements des tasses que l'on repose sur leurs soucoupes à intervalles réguliers.

\- Ces gâteaux sont délicieux... _Murmura la rousse après de longues minutes._

_\- _Oui. C'est Harry qui les fait. Il a vraiment un don pour la pâtisserie.

Ginny grimaça face au reproche sous-entendu. Elle n'avait jamais soutenu son ex-petit ami dans son choix de carrière, essayant même de le faire changer d'avis à plusieurs reprises...

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent de nouveau. Longues. Pesantes Inconfortables.  
Alors que Draco avait l'air parfaitement serein, la jeune femme se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ? _demanda-t-elle en tripotant machinalement l'ourlet de sa robe._

_\- _Si tu souhaites une autre tasse de thé, je t'en prie, sers toi...

Elle regarda son acolyte indiquer la théière de la main avec un sourire des plus faux sur le visage.

\- Comment peux-tu faire comme si de rien n'était ? _soupira-t-elle. _Cette tension est insupportable.

\- Je suis issu de la haute aristocratie anglaise : j'excelle dans l'art d'ignorer l'éléphant qui se trouve dans la pièce...

\- Et bien, c'est loin d'être mon cas!

\- Ce n'est pas une surprise...

\- Dis-moi Malfoy, _reprit-elle en ignorant la dernière remarque, _que fais-tu ici?

Elle regarda le jeune homme enlever de la poussière imaginaire sur un napperon brodé posé sur le plateau avant qu'il ne daigne lui répondre :

\- Ma présence ici, ne te regarde en rien. De plus je pourrais te retourner la question.

\- Moi ? _Elle reprit son sourire innocent qu'elle n'avait perdu qu'un instant._ Je suis là à la demande d'Harry voyons.

Il fallut toute la force de volonté et les souvenirs de son éducation pour que le blond garde un visage impassible face à la révélation surprenante.  
Voulant prouver ses dires, la jeune femme sortit son smartphone de son sac griffé, chercha quelques instants avant de lire à voie haute :

\- "Ginny, sache que je comprends ta réaction et que je te pardonne. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu me reviennes. Tu es et resteras toujours la femme de ma vie. Avec tout mon amour. Harry."

Elle tendit l'objet à son acolyte pour qu'il puisse lire le message par lui-même.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de te vexer, Ginevra, mais il t'a envoyé ce message il y a trois ans...

\- Il a dit: "le temps qu'il faudra". Il m'a fallu trois ans, mais je suis revenue.

Elle le regarda avec sérieux et sans prétention, sûrs de ce qu'elle affirmait. Pas un seul instant elle n'imaginait que Harry puisse la repousser.  
Seulement, elle ne s'attendait pas à se trouver face à l'ancien Serpentard, qui avait visiblement une rancune contre elle, mais différente de celle qu'il avait au collège.  
Soudainement, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

\- Oh, mais attend...je crois que je comprends...

Draco haussa un sourcil, mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de siroter son breuvage de manière sereine. Du moins en apparence...

\- Tu es amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond soupira profondément, mais ne nia pas, sachant pertinemment que la manœuvre serait inutile.

\- Mais si tu l'aimes... tu ne veux que son bonheur n'est-ce pas ?

\- Rien de tout cela ne te regarde.

\- Écoute, _soupira Ginny_, je sais ce que tu ressens : moi aussi je l'aime !

\- C'est une bien drôle manière de prouver son amour que de s'en aller un beau matin quand son petit-ami a le plus besoin de vous...

\- Je n'étais pas prête à assumer un enfant ! J'étais trop jeune ! Je ne connaissais rien aux enfants et ça me tombait dessus du jour au lendemain. Ose me dire que tu n'aurais pas fait pareil.

L'ancien aristocrate resta muet. Il ne pouvait affirmer à cent pour cent qu'il n'aurait pas paniqué avant de s'enfuir comme un lâche.  
Si la rue lui avait bien appris quelque chose, c'était bien a ne pas juger, même si c'était parfois difficile.

\- Mais maintenant, je le suis. Et Teddy a besoin d'une présence féminine après tout.

\- Teddy va très bien, merci. De plus je ne crois pas à toutes ses fariboles de présence féminine ou masculine. Tout ce dont un enfant a besoin c'est qu'on l'aime et tu n'as pas pensé une seule fois à lui en quittant Harry. Tu n'as même pas pensé à Harry !

\- Non, c'est vrai, j'ai été égoïste ! Mais je sais qu'il m'aime encore ! Il n'y a pas six mois, il me déclarait encore son amour sur ma boite vocale !

Draco était fou de rage. Comment osait-elle ? Comment, par Merlin, pouvait-elle faire preuve d'un tel aplomb ?!  
Partir du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir, sans plus que quatre mots collés sur un frigo, sans même penser aux conséquences qui allaient suivre et revenir comme une fleur après plusieurs années sans nouvelles !

Ne voulant pas étaler ses états d'âme devant cette gourgandine, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée, sous un prétexte quelconque, pour se calmer et réfléchir loin de cet insupportable comportement.

Après vingt bonnes minutes d'aller-retour dans la pièce, il réussit enfin à calmer sa magie qui prenait un malin plaisir à crépiter autour de lui.  
C'était étrange de la sentir à nouveau en lui. Il croyait l'avoir perdue depuis des années et d'un coup la revoilà sans prévenir.

"Comme cette peste de Ginerva, qui se croit tout permis !" ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en serrant les dents.

Se laissant glisser contre le mur, il s'assit enfin sur le sol froid en se passant les mains sur le visage, respirant à fond.  
Bien vite, une conclusion sans appel ce fit dans son esprit embrumé de colère: il ne devait en aucun cas laisser Harry se rendre compte du retour de son ex petite-amie.

Car Draco avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, tout ce qu'il voyait c'est qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à cette fille:  
Harry et elle avaient vécu des tas de choses, pendant des années, même avant de se mettre en couple. Le brun l'avait même sauvée d'un Basilic. Un Basilic !  
Draco ne partageait la vie d'Harry que depuis quelques mois et avant cela ils ne ressentaient que de l'animosité l'un contre l'autre.  
En retournant avec elle, le pâtissier retrouve la famille Weasley au complet à ses côtés.  
En restant avec Draco, il ne gagne rien ni personne sinon la haine portée aux anciens mangemorts par la communauté sorcière.

Et surtout, argument imparable : Ginerva est une femme. Elle peut donner la vie. En retournant avec elle, Harry aura les enfants qu'il désire tant, depuis des années. Elle peut faire se réaliser ce rêve de famille nombreuse heureuse et unie.  
Alors que Draco, peut importe combien il pourrait le vouloir, même en priant Merlin de toutes ses forces, son ventre restera stérile de toute vie. La génétique est ainsi faite et même la magie ne peut rien contre cela.

Le blond se remit prestement debout, respira à fond, se préparant à tout faire pour convaincre sa rivale de disparaître et ouvrit la porte.

Pour tomber sur Harry. Les yeux fermés. Embrassant à pleine bouche son ex petite-amie.

La dernière chose que Draco entendit avant de sauter par la fenêtre de la salle de bain pour s'enfuir en toutes jambes lui fit plus mal que tous les _Doloris_ reçus pendant son adolescence :

"Ginny, tu es et resteras la femme de ma vie..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

**Note: Chapitre un peu plus court aujourd'hui mais je voulais dédit un chapitre entier a ce qui va suivre. En espérant que cela calme vos envies de meurtre XD**

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

Harry marchait d'un bon pas vers le manoir, pressé de retrouver Draco pour profiter ensemble des derniers instants de calme avant que Teddy ne rentre de l'école et ne leurs saute littéralement dessus.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas hâte de revoir son filleul, bien au contraire, ou même que les histoires de ce dernier ne l'intéressaient pas, mais seulement voilà : une fois le petit garçon rentré, il n'y avait plus moyen d'avoir le moindre moment d'intimité avec le blond.  
Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit couché.

À partir de là, allongé sur le canapé ou dans leur lit, les baisers et caresses un peu plus poussés pouvaient reprendre, accompagnés bien souvent de quelques confidences chuchotées, à peine avouées...

C'est donc impatient et le coeur en joie que le pâtissier passa la porte de son domicile.

Pour déchanter rapidement...

Au début, il n'en crut pas ses yeux, persuadé d'être victime d'une hallucination quelconque. Peut-être s'était-il endormi au travail ? Ou qu'il était actuellement dans une ambulance, évanoui après une intoxication au monoxyde de carbone ? Ou bien encore, qu'il était actuellement en train de mourir et que cette scène faisait partie d'une de celles qu'il devait revivre avant de passer "de l'autre côté"? Oh, mon dieu, faites qu'il n'ait pas à revivre la dernière bataille.  
Pas une deuxième fois...

Certes, tout cela était vraisemblablement peu probable, il devait bien l'admettre, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi diable voyait-il son ex- petite amie au milieu du couloir ?  
Après tout ce temps, personne n'aurait l'audace de revenir comme une fleur... Personne sauf Ginny. Sa chère Ginny qui avait rarement froid aux yeux et n'avait jamais honte de rien.  
C'était l'un de ces traits de caractère qui l'avait impressionné au départ, et qu'il avait même fini par apprécier au fil des années...

\- Ginny? _demanda-t-il avec prudence et suspicion. _C'est bien toi ?

La jeune femme sourit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de se jeter dans ses bras pour claquer deux grosses bises sur les joues du brun.

\- Bien-sûr que c'est moi voyons ! Je n'ai pas changé tant que ça, tout de même ?

Harry frisait l'état de choc, mais laissa tout de même glisser son regard sur la rousse avant de répondre sincèrement:

\- Non, tu n'as pas changé c'est vrai...

Si l'on exceptait les cheveux un peu plus longs que dans son souvenir, le jeune pâtissier avait l'impression de se retrouver quatre ans auparavant. Quand tout allait bien entre eux. Quand elle disait l'aimer et être heureuse avec lui. Quand il lui promettait monts et merveilles et lui disait qu'elle était magnifique...

Il la trouvait toujours belle, d'ailleurs. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'elle souffrait d'un physique ingrat...

\- Tu dois surement te demander ce que je fais là, n'est-ce pas ? _Dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence pesant._

\- Euh, oui, effectivement... J'aimerais savoir ce qui te ramène ici après toutes ces années.

\- Et bien, _elle rougit un peu en essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'il ait insisté sur le dernier mot de sa phrase_, déjà sache que ce n'est absolument pas pour te faire souffrir!

\- Ah. Et bien merci... Quelle délicate intention, vraiment. Tu m'en vois extrêmement reconnaissant.

\- Si je suis revenue aujourd'hui, _poursuivit-elle en tentant d'ignorer l'interruption suintante d'ironie,_ c'est pour une bonne raison. Alors, voilà : je crois que j'ai mûri...

\- Viens-en au fait Ginny..._ Soupira le brun_.

\- Et bien j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir et... _Elle rougit un peu plus en souriant de manière penaude. _Enfin, je veux dire que, je me sens prête à... Tu vois, revenir.

Le brun regarda la jeune femme tortiller une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux autour de ses doigts parfaitement manucurés, en attendant une réponse de sa part.  
Qui ne vint pas.

\- Où est Draco ?

\- Hein ?

\- Draco Malfoy. Où est-il ? Il vit ici, tu l'as forcément vu puisqu'il n'y a que lui ait pu t'ouvrir la porte. Où est-il ?

Ginny le regarda avec des yeux ronds, ouvrant et fermant la bouche à plusieurs reprises, décontenancée par la réponse, avant de pointer du doigt le fond du couloir.

\- Euh, il est... dans la salle de bains. Depuis un moment déjà...

\- Mince ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas malade ! _S'acclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers la pièce en question. _Pourvu que Teddy ne lui ait pas refilé sa gastro de la semaine dernière...

Il ne put faire qu'à peine deux pas, qu'une main le reteint par le bras.

\- Mais tu comprends ce que je te dis, au moins? Je te dis que je reviens avec toi, comme tu me le demandes depuis trois ans ! Je t'annonce que je vais t'aider avec Teddy, que l'on pourra avoir les enfants que tu as toujours voulu avec cette grande maison à la campagne entourée d'une barrière blanche et un chien ! Et toi, toi, tu me parles de Malfoy et de son système digestif ?! Tu es sérieux là !?

Son élan de colère mêlé de jalousie semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Après tout, c'est lui qui lui avait demandé pendant des mois de revenir, et maintenant qu'elle était là, il l'ignorait presque ! C'était bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter...  
Heureusement, sa crise de nerfs fut vite coupée et par la plus délicieuse des façons : les lèvres du brun posé avec passion sur les siennes.

Un sentiment de soulagement intense la saisit quand elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier le baiser. Un instant, un court et terrible instant, elle avait cru qu'elle avait perdu face à Malfoy...

\- Ginny, tu es et resteras la femme de ma vie... _Lui déclara le jeune pâtissier après quelques secondes._

Il la regarda sourire de toutes ses dents, visiblement folle de joie avant d'ajouter:

\- Mais maintenant, repars d'où tu viens, trouves toi quelqu'un de bien et vis la vie que tu souhaites réellement...

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je, je... ne comprends pas... _Elle était troublée, mais son choc laissa vite place à la colère: _tu as dit que tu me comprenais quand je suis partie ! Que tu ne m'en voulais pas !

\- Et c'est vrai ! Écoute... _Il posa sa main sur les cheveux roux pour les caresser comme un grand frère le ferait. _Je te comprends et je ne t'en veux pas. Tu m'aurais tenu ce discours il y a encore six mois, je t'aurais accueilli à bras ouverts sans poser de question. J'aurais oublié le post-it et les trois années qui ont suivi et je t'aurais aimé comme un fou. Ou du moins je l'aurais cru...

\- Et pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé, dit moi, en seulement six mois ?! _Sanglota-t-elle contre le torse musclé. _C'est à cause de Malfoy c'est ça ?

\- Non, tu n'as rien compris : c'est grâce à Draco. Grâce à lui que j'ai compris que je ne ressentais pour toi qu'une immense tendresse depuis bien longtemps. Bien trop longtemps... Et je suis sûr qu'il en va de même pour toi. _Il s'écarta doucement d'elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux._ Regarde-moi bien, Ginny, je n'ai rien de l'homme qu'il te faut...

\- C'est faux ! Je t'aime ! J'ai fait une erreur c'est vrai, une énorme erreur, je n'aurais pas dû t'abandonner ! Mais je suis prête à tout pour me faire pardonner ! Je t'aime, je t'assure !

\- Non, Ginny. _Le ton était ferme et sans appel, sans ironie ni colère._ Tu aimes ce fantasme que tu as créé à mon image alors que tu n'avais pas encore onze ans. C'est la représentation du sauveur de la veuve et l'orphelin que tu t'es fait de moi que tu aimes. Pas ce père célibataire inconnu que je suis devenu... Au fond de toi, tu le sais parfaitement.

\- Non! Non, je...

\- Tu n'as jamais apprécié mes choix ! Tu ne voulais pas vivre du côté moldu, tu ne voulais pas que je devienne pâtissier et bien d'autres choses encore. Ginny, réveille-toi: cette vie future dont tu parles, tu la détesteras. Tu finiras par me haïr de t'avoir rendue malheureuse !

Elle aurait aimé lui hurler qu'il avait tort, faux sur toute la ligne, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu se voiler la face toutes ces années. Mais les mots ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres.  
Et son esprit embrumé par le chagrin et la colère abdiqua inconsciemment...

La jeune femme sanglota encore de longues minutes sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'elle avait cru aimer toutes ces années avant de hoqueter entre les larmes :

\- Mais...que je vais faire, moi maintenant? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

Le brun rit à cette réaction tout enfantine avant de déclarer :

\- Et bien, tu vas te louer un appart en centre-ville, car tu détestes la campagne malgré ou à cause de ton enfance au Terrier. Et puis, tu vas courir les boites de nuit que tu aimes tant, faire la fête, draguer les barmans en leur racontant comment ton horrible ex-petit ami t'a honteusement laissé tomber pour un homme. _La jeune femme eut un petit rire nerveux et essuyant ses larmes._ Et puis tu adopteras surement un chat, car c'est moins de responsabilités qu'un chien et après, tu aviseras. _Il la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux en souriant: _Tu es une fille intelligente Ginevra Weasley. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, tu t'en sortiras sans peine.

Elle lui fit un pâle sourire triste avant de se détacher de lui, baissant honteusement la tête comme une fillette prise en faute.

\- Je pensais réellement t'aimer tu sais...

\- Tout comme moi... Nous devrions remercier Draco. Sans lui nous aurions pu être malheureux toute notre vie sans même le savoir...

\- Et bien...tu le remercieras alors... _Murmura-t-elle en hochant la tête. _Et tu lui diras... que son thé était délicieux...

\- Il en sera surement ravi. _Sourit-il. _Il adore qu'on le complimente...

Elle s'éloigna vers la porte, posa une main sur la poignée avant de se retourner vers le brun.

\- Devrais-je dire quelque chose ou vaut-il mieux clore ce chapitre de notre vie sans ajouter un mot ?

Harry hésita un instant avant de déclarer d'un ton plus solennel qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

\- Et bien, tu pourrais dire: "Je t'appellerais" et à ce moment-là, je te répondrai : "Je passerai te voir". Alors nous ferons semblant d'y croire, tout en sachant qu'il y a peu de chance que ce soit vrai. On y pensera pendant quelques mois, avant que la vie et tout ce qui va avec ne se chargent de nous faire oublier ces promesses un peu en l'air...

Ginny acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête silencieux avant d'ouvrir la porte et de respirer l'air froid à pleins poumons.  
Après quelques secondes, elle se retourna vers l'intérieur de la maison, ses lèvres supportant avec peine un sourire qui ne cachait rien de son immense tristesse:

\- Je t'appellerai...

\- Je passerais te voir...

Un dernier regard fut échangé.

Et la porte se ferma.

* * *

**Alors oui, je sais que vous vous attendiez surement à quel chose de plus "magistral" mais ça n'aurais pas correspondu a la personnalité de Harry. Surtout qu'il ne sais pas encore que Draco s'en est aller!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

Harry n'était pas idiot.

On pouvait lui reprocher, oh bien des choses il est vrai, comme entre autres : ne pas avoir conscience du danger,  
toujours vouloir voir le bon côté des gens au risque d'être profondément déçu  
ou bien être parfois un peu immature et impulsif, mais jamais, au grand jamais, on ne pourrait le traiter d'idiot en toute bonne foi.

C'est pourquoi quand il entra dans la salle de bains du rez-de-chaussée, inquiet de l'enfermement prolongé de Draco, l'absence de celui-ci combinée à la fenêtre grande ouverte lui fit immédiatement comprendre la situation.  
Et vu le froid qui régnait dans la pièce, le blond était parti depuis un bon moment déjà...

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une fraction de seconde au jeune pâtissier pour passer du sentiment de soulagement, dans lequel l'avait mis sa rupture avec Ginny, à celui d'avoir le cœur transformé en un gros bloc de granite lui tombant lourdement au fond de l'estomac.

Glissant le long du mur pour tomber à genoux, il eut l'impression soudaine que le monde autour de lui s'arrêtait brutalement de tourner.

Et quand bien même, la Terre pouvait se figer, la lune tomber et les étoiles cesser de briller peut importe : il ne se sentirait jamais aussi mal qu'à cet instant précis de sa vie, face à cette pièce vide...  
Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules sur ses joues et la culpabilité lui comprima la gorge...

Tout était de sa faute...  
Qu'est qu'il allait pouvoir dire à Teddy à présent ? Lui qui adorait son cousin au point d'en être presque fusionnel parfois...  
Ces pleurs redoublèrent à la pensée que son filleul lui en veuille d'être responsable de la disparition du blond.

C'est ainsi que son elfe de maison le trouva quelque temps plus tard, prostré au milieu d'une salle de bain glacé, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Celle-ci, qui venait tout juste d'aller chercher Teddy à l'arrêt de bus, eut bien du mal à comprendre la situation à travers les sanglots de son employeur.

\- Aucune épreuve n'a jamais été surmontée en versant des larmes, Monsieur Harry Potter... _Déclara-t-elle, sincèrement touchée par la détresse de son employeur._

Cette simple phrase surprit tellement le brun, qu'elle interrompit brutalement ses larmes.  
Pendant un instant furtif, il crut avoir Dumbledore devant lui à la place de son elfe, le conseillant patiemment et lisant en lui comme un livre ouvert.

Et même dans la mort, le vieil homme avait raison: le jeune homme pouvait pleurer à s'en déshydrater complètement, ce n'est pas ça qui ramènerait son petit-ami auprès de lui...

Il devait le trouver et lui prouver à quel point son amour pour lui était supérieur à celui qu'il ressentait pour son ex-petite amie.

Essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur, le brun se ressaisit et prit les choses en mains.  
Il ne pouvait vivre sans Draco ? Soit. Et bien il le retrouverait, quand bien même devrait-il retourner chaque pierre du monde pour cela !

\- Allez chercher monsieur Drago Malfoy, monsieur Harry Potter, Serwana s'occupera de monsieur Teddy jusqu'à votre retour.

\- Merci beaucoup. Mais, es-tu sûre que cela ne te dérange pas ? Tu seras payée en conséquence bien sûr, mais peut-être avais-tu des choses de prévues...

Le brun priait pour que ça ne soit pas le cas, n'ayant aucun moyen de secours pour faire garder son filleul si la jeune elfe n'était pas disponible. Seulement, il ne pouvait (et ne voulais en aucun cas) lui imposer des heures supplémentaires qu'elle ne souhaitait pas faire.  
Mais par bonheur, cette dernière tourna vivement la tête de gauche à droite avec un sourire conciliant.

\- Serwana ne veut que votre bonheur, monsieur. Ainsi que le bonheur de monsieur Teddy. Et vous avez besoin de monsieur Draco Malfoy pour ça... Serwana le sait depuis le premier jour. Les elfes sentent ce genre de chose...

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais ne démentit pas. Pourquoi nier la vérité ? Draco et lui avaient toujours été liés, que cela soit par l'amour ou par la haine...  
Sortant brusquement de la salle de bains pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement Teddy, recroquevillé dans le couloir et faillit lui rentrer dedans.

\- Oncle 'Ry ? _murmura-t-il, les yeux remplis de larmes mal contenues._ C'est vrai c'que t'as dit ? Cousin Draco est parti ?

Harry se mit à genoux et le serra contre lui.  
Bien vite, il sentit les larmes du petit garçon couler dans le creux de son cou et venir mouiller le col de son tee-shirt...

\- Oui, Teddy. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : je vais aller le chercher et je le retrouverai, c'est promis...

L'enfant se redressa pour planter ses yeux ruisselants dans ceux de son oncle.

\- Promis juré ?

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer !_ affirma le brun en attrapant le petit doigt de Teddy avec le sien._ Si je mens, je vais en enfer...

Oui, l'enfer. C'est tout ce qu'il méritait de toute façon pour avoir fait souffrir les deux hommes de sa vie...  
Le garçonnet sourit à travers ses larmes avant de tendre au pâtissier le carnet qu'il tenait contre lui.

\- Tiens, j'ai trouvé ça dans la cuisine, je venais te le donner quand je t'ai entendu...

Harry saisit l'ouvrage et reconnut sans peine l'objet que Draco avait ramené avec lui le premier jour. Ne l'ayant pas revu depuis, il l'avait oublié, mais son ami avait vraiment eu l'air d'y tenir ce jour-là...  
Il hésitât un instant à le l'ouvrir, car, après tout si le blond l'avait caché pendant tout ce temps, c'est qu'il ne voulait surement pas que quelqu'un d'autre le lise et Harry ne voulait vraiment pas prendre le risque de le fâcher encore plus.  
Mais, d'un autre côté, peut-être trouverait-il un indice sur l'endroit où son petit-ami pourrait avoir trouvé refuge...

Mettant sa conscience en sourdine, il ouvrit le cahier pour le feuilleter à toute vitesse avant de se stopper brutalement.

Le carnet était rempli de photos de lui, arrachées dans des journaux quelconques et parfois grignotées par les rats, mais conservées religieusement entre les pages luxueuses qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs.  
Elles avaient été soigneusement déchirées pour en supprimer les articles relatant ses exploits ou sa folie selon l'humeur des journalistes, seuls subsistaient les clichés d'un autre temps représentant un enfant trop maigre se transformant petit à petit en adolescent dans la fleur de l'âge aux fils des pages.

Et sur l'une d'elles, une confession qu'Harry n'aurait jamais, ne serait-ce qu'espéré dans ses rêves les plus fous...

_"Aujourd'hui, nous sommes vendredi, je crois, mais je ne saurais dire la date. L'été surement, car la température est insoutenable, surtout à six dans une même cellule...  
Donc, aujourd'hui disais-je, pour la première fois après tous ces mois (ces années peut-être? surement...) d'entrainement, j'ai réussi à produire un Patronus sans baguette.  
Seulement, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a changé de forme. Je ne savais même pas qu'une telle chose était possible. Ni pourquoi parmi toutes celles qui existent, il a pris la forme d'un cerf..."_

* * *

Il avait mal aux jambes, ses poumons le brûlaient plus que la fois où il avait respiré de la cendre incandescente lors du combat final et son coeur battait à un rythme effréné, pourtant il ne s'arrêta pas de courir avant d'atteindre le centre-ville.  
Il ne voulait pas perdre un instant, ne prenant même plus la peine de regarder sa montre pour savoir depuis quand il courrait comme un fou à travers la ville. Il voulait voir Draco maintenant.  
Il voulait lui expliquer pourquoi son Patronus avait changé et pourquoi cela faisait tant plaisir à Harry.

Et surtout, il voulait l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif et le ramener chez eux, auprès de Teddy qui mourrait d'inquiétude.

Prenant le temps de reprendre sa respiration, assis à même le sol sur le trottoir, il aperçut deux (très) jeunes femmes qui discutaient à quelque mètre de lui.  
Leurs tenues étaient identiques et ne se composait en tout et pour tout que d'une mini-jupe en jeans, d'un débardeur noir et de talons hauts. Les voyant ainsi vêtues, Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, se demandant comment elles pouvaient supporter le froid glacial de l'hiver.  
À part leurs tenues et leur maigreur tout à fait semblables, elles étaient très différentes sur le plan physique, l'une d'elle étant châtain au teint pâle tandis que l'autre était visiblement métis.

Il allait se relever pour recommencer à chercher, quand il entendit une bribe de leur conversation qui le fit se stopper net.

\- Je n'ai pas vu Kitty, ce soir... _Disait l'une d'elle, en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux._

\- Parait qu'elle s'est fait choppé par Klausse en train de faire des heures sup'.

\- Aie aie aie... Elle sait pourtant que ce n'est pas des choses à faire... J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de casse tout de même...

Reconnaissant le nom de l'armoire à glace qui l'avait abordé au centre commercial il y a quelque temps de cela, Harry n'hésita pas et franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient à grands pas.

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mesdemoiselles, mais...

Surprises, elles se retournèrent comme une seule personne vers le brun.  
Ce n'était pas le fait d'être interrompues qui avait provoqué cette réaction, mais plutôt la façon assez inhabituelle de les aborder.  
En un seul coup d'œil elles virent que le jeune homme qui leur faisait face n'était pas habitué à venir les voir et cela les fit sourire d'un air attendri.

\- Qu'es qu'on peut faire pour toi, mon mignon ?_ demanda la châtaine._

\- Eh bien, euh, je cherche un jeune homme...

\- Forcément ! _Soupira l'autre jeune femme._ Les gars gentils, polis et beaux comme des dieux c'est toujours pour les mêmes !_ Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle s'éloigna vers une voiture qui venait de se garer avant d'ajouter :_ Je te laisse t'occuper de monsieur je-cherche-un-jeune-homme Chris'...

Cette dernière rit à la réaction de son amie avant de reporter son attention vers Harry.

\- Tu t'es trompé, les garçons sont dans la rue d'à côté... _Lui dit-elle en pointant une direction vers la gauche._ Dans même pas cinq minutes tu y es...

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Attendez, _précipitamment il sortit une photo de Draco datant de la semaine derrière de la poche de son jeans._ C'est lui que je cherche... Est-ce que vous l'avez vu ce soir ?

La jeune femme regarda la photo avec attention avant de la rendre au brun.

\- Je l'ai déjà vu oui, un visage d'ange comme ça, on ne l'oublie pas. Mais c'était il y a plusieurs années déjà... Il n'est pas resté longtemps au squat. Je sais pas ce qu'il est devenu.

\- Et vous ne savez pas où je pourrais le trouver ?

\- Mmmmh... ça dépend. Si tu sais à quoi il tourne, tu pourrais demander aux dealers. Ils ceux souviendront peut-être l'avoir vu...

\- Non ! _S'exclama Harry._ Il ne touche à rien !

La jeune femme eut l'air surprise par cette déclaration, puis peinée pour ce jeune homme. Peut-être qu'il n'avait simplement rien vu et que le blond qu'il cherchait n'était pas aussi clean qu'il le pensait...  
Venir se perdre ici et si tard, ce n'était pas raisonnable...

\- Tu es sur ? Parce que, tu sais, la plupart du temps, ils le cachent bien. Surtout à leurs proches. Tu ne serais pas le premier à te faire avoir...

\- Je suis plus que sûr ! _Puis devant le regard dubitatif de la jeune fille, il ajouta:_ ces derniers mois, j'ai vécu presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec lui ! J'ai mangé avec lui, travaillé avec lui et même dormi avec lui ! S'il me cachait quelque chose ou avait eu un comportement suspect, je l'aurais vu !

Face à la foi inébranlable du jeune homme, elle rendit les armes en soupirant :

\- Et bien, s'il est vraiment clean, il ne traîne surement pas dans les parages à cette heure-ci. C'est peut-être un des protégés du père Maxence...

\- Euh, oui. Il m'a parlé d'un prêtre une fois, mais je n'en sais pas plus... Il ne s'est pas vraiment étendu sur le sujet...

Harry ne tenait plus en place. Il n'était pas sûr que le prêtre dont parlait cette jeune fille était le bon, mais cela valait le coup d'essayer.  
Après avoir erré pendant des heures et des heures à travers la ville, il avait peut-être enfin une piste.

\- Alors, il est surement avec les autres. Eux ils ne touchent à rien d'illégal. La plupart ont même un travail la journée, et y'a même des mômes là-bas...

Elle le prit délicatement par l'épaule pour le tourner dans la bonne direction et pointa l'horizon du doigt.

\- Tu vois l'espèce que colline là-haut, celle qui surplombe la ville ?

Le brun plissa fortement les yeux avant de voir une forme, au loin, plongée dans l'obscurité, qui semblait être celle fameuse colline.

\- Oui. C'est étrange, je n'y ai jamais fait attention avant...

\- Oui, la plupart des gens passent devant tous les jours sans la voir. Mais là-haut, y'a une vieille église toute délabrée. Et juste à côté, un cimetière encore plus vieux. Et bah c'est là-bas qu'ils sont tous... Si ton mec est vraiment aussi irréprochable que tu le dis, c'est là que tu le trouveras.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

**Note: Voilà un chapitre qui as mis du temps a venir, tout mes excuses... J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

Draco remuait sur place, mal à l'aise et frigorifié...

Le froid était vraiment intense ce soir et le granite de la pierre tombale sur lequel il était assis ne l'aidait absolument pas à se réchauffer.  
Si il fallait être tout à fait honnête, qu'il fasse cinquante ou moins trente, cela n'aurait rien changé : il était gelé de l'intérieur par le souvenir du baiser qu'Harry et Ginny avaient échangé et surtout de ce que cela entraînait...  
Mais, prenant sur lui avec toute la force de l'éducation de son père, il refusait de laisser couler ses larmes une fois de plus.

Finalement, c'est le poids d'un plaid de laine lui tombant sur les épaules qui le ramena au temps présent, l'éloignant pour un instant de ses si sombres pensées.

\- Ne va pas attraper froid Angel, ce n'est pas très prudent de revenir ici sans manteau...

Draco remonta la couverture sur ses épaules glacées et sourit à la vieille femme qui s'assit en face de lui.

\- Merci Granie...

\- De rien mon petit, _dit-elle en se blottissant contre son mari._ Le père Maxence a demandé à ses fidèles de continuer à nous tricoter de quoi nous tenir chaud cet hiver encore... Ces dames sont bien gentilles de nous accorder un peu de leurs temps...

\- Elles sont toute folle du prêtre, surtout ! _Rit son mari en caressant sa barbe grisonnante_. Il pourrait leur demander n'importe quoi, avec ses cheveux blonds et sa bouille d'ange, elles le suivraient jusqu'en enfer. Et ce n'est pas peut dire !

\- Charles, voyons ! Ne dis pas de sottises ! C'est un homme d'Église et qui plus est, il n'a même pas trente ans. Les femmes qui viennent encore à la messe ici ont au moins notre âge, si ce n'est plus !

\- Justement ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elles font tout ce chemin pour venir dans cette vieille église toute délabrée plutôt que dans celle, flambant neuve, du centre-ville ? Sans compter que ces vieilles rombières si attachées aux convenances nous laissent vivre impunément dans ce cimetière depuis qu'il leurs a demandé de...quels était ses mots exacts déjà?

\- "Faire preuve de charité chrétienne." _Répondit le jeune homme basané, assis sur la tombe juste à côté._ Maintenant, gardez donc vos disputes pour demain, vous aller me réveiller Alexie !

Le couple s'excusa à mi-voix avant de se taire, penaud.  
Face à cette scène qui lui fut familière pendant de nombreux mois, Draco esquissa un sourire mi amusé mi attendri. Son regard glissa vers le jeune homme qui bordait une couverture dans un panier d'osier d'environ un mètre cinquante de long et quarante centimètres de large qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

\- Qu'as-tu fait du couffin dont tu te servais, Emerique?

\- Oh et bien, Alexie commençais à être un peu à l'étroit dedans, _répondit-il en couvant sa fille du regard_, alors quand le père Maxence m'a demandé si j'étais intéressé par ce panier j'ai sauté sur l'occasion ! _Détournant le regard de son enfant, il sourit à son camarade avant de reprendre :_ ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais ça l'isole du froid du sol. En plus comme ça, j'ai pu donner le couffin au jeune couple à l'entrée du cimetière : ils viennent d'avoir un bébé.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! _confirma Granie, en frappant dans ses mains sous l'excitation._ Euh, Théophile, c'est ça ?

\- Théodore, _rectifia le métis._

\- C'est cela ! Oh, tu devrais le voir Ange l! C'est un bambin des plus adorable, n'est-ce pas Charles ?

Son mari acquiesça silencieusement en continuant de caresser sa barbe, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.  
Regardant une nouvelle fois la fillette qui dormait à ses pieds, l'ancien aristocrate ne put que penser à Teddy. Ils devaient avoir à peu près le même âge tous les deux.  
L'image de son petit cousin souriant lui fit venir des larmes au coin des yeux : il aurait aimé au moins lui dire au revoir, mais c'était surement mieux comme ça. Maintenant qu'il allait enfin avoir une maman, et surement des frères et sœurs, le petit oublierait vite ce cousin venu de nulle part et parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé...

\- Ah Gildas, mon bon ami ! _S'exclama le barbu en apercevant la haute silhouette du chiffonnier s'approchant._ Nous commencions à nous inquiéter de votre retard...

L'homme grogna une réponse inintelligible avant de s'asseoir aux côtés du petit groupe.  
Quelques minutes silencieuses s'égrainèrent, pendant que celui-ci bourrait sa pipe, avant de planter son regard sévère sur l'ancien aristocrate. Ce dernier dégluti difficilement en attendant la suite.  
Dès le premier jour, l'homme lui avait immédiatement fait penser à Hagrid, avec sa barbe et ses cheveux châtain broussailleux et son manteau rapiécé, mais en taille plus humaine et en bien moins jovial.  
Pourtant, une fois passé outre son air de vieil ours mal-léché, on se rendait vite compte qu'il avait une tête bien pleine et un cœur généreux.

\- Alors te revoilà, ça faisait un moment. T'étais où ?

\- Euh, bah, ici et là... _Bredouilla le blond en détournant le regard._

\- Prends-moi pas pour un con. De toute manière la môme a vendu la mèche : on le sait tous que tu t'étais trouvé un mec.

Draco aurait voulu fusiller de regard la petite blondinette, mais elle dormait profondément.  
A la place, il jeta une œillade noire au père de cette petite rapporteuse, qui lui fit un grand sourire rayonnant d'innocence avant de déclarer:

\- Je vous ai vu moi aussi. Vous aviez l'air très amoureux tous les deux...

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. _Grogna son jeune camarade en resserrant le plaid autour de lui. _Ni maintenant, ni jamais...

Face à cette réaction inattendue, la vieille femme le regarda avec une inquiétude sincère au fond des yeux:

\- Angel ? Ce jeune homme il...il ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins ? Je veux dire...

Elle se leva pour s'asseoir juste à côté de lui et lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste tendre avant de rependre :

\- Il ne t'a pas obligé à faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur le moment, il fut si choqué que l'on puisse penser une telle chose d'Harry qu'il ne put secouer que la tête de droite à gauche violemment sans réussir à articuler quoi que ce soit.

\- Non ! Non, jamais ! Harry ne ferait jamais quoi que ce soit de ce genre ! Il m'a accueilli sans se poser de question alors que nous n'étions même pas amis à l'école, il m'a nourri, m'a consolé quand j'en avais besoin, donner un travail et m'a même présenté un adorable petit cousin dont j'ignorais l'existence... Il a tout fait pour moi, sans jamais rien demander en retour...

Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues et il ne chercha même pas à les retenir.

\- Oh, mais c'est terrible en effet ! _Ironisa le jeune métis après quelques instants de stupeur_. Je comprends que tu te sois enfui de cette maison de fou, j'aurais fait exactement pareil ! Un homme bien, non mais où va le monde ?!

\- Tu peux pas comprendre...

Cette fois le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour formuler une quelconque réponse, car l'homme hirsute attrapa l'ancien aristocrate par le col et le souleva d'une main comme s'il ne pesait rien:

\- Non, on peut pas comprendre effectivement ! _cria-t-il furieux._ Que tu ne profites pas de ton corps de dieu grec pour obtenir tout ce que tu veux, soit ! C'est tout à ton honneur, même si ce n'est pas l'honneur qui remplis le ventre, mais que tu laisses passer la chance de ta vie d'être heureux, ça non ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

\- Gildas, calmez-vous, je vous en prie !

\- Il est hors de question que je me calme ! Il est temps que quelqu'un mette un peu de plomb dans cette si jolie petite tête !

Le silence s'était soudainement abattu sur le vieux cimetière.  
Le murmure des conversations s'était brutalement tu et tous les regards étaient tournés vers le petit groupe.  
Respirant profondément à plusieurs reprises, le châtain reposa finalement Draco sur ses pieds, mais ne lâcha pas les épaules du jeune homme.

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'étais en retard aujourd'hui ? _demanda-t-il en plantant son regard dans les orbes gris qui lui faisait face._ C'est tout simplement parce qu'au moment où je sortais de l'église, une môme est venue crever dans les bras du père Maxence. Encore une. Elle était plus dévêtue qu'habillée et ses cuisses valaient à peine mes avant-bras. Et elle toussait, toussait si fort qu'elle avait la gorge ensanglantée. Elle était trempée de sueur et brûlante de fièvre, mais tremblait de froid. Quand il lui a demandé son nom, elle n'a même pas su lui répondre. _Il soupira, avant de murmurer._ Elle ne s'en souvenait déjà plus...

Draco n'avait aucune envie d'écouter ça, il ne voulait absolument pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Comme beaucoup d'autres, il affectionnait particulièrement la politique de l'autruche et l'utilisait le plus souvent possible.  
Seulement, cette fois, le chiffonnier ne lui laissait pas le choix...

\- Alors quand le prêtre m'a demandé d'aller chercher les flics, pour qu'ils puissent l'identifier, je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que d'obéir le plus rapidement possible. Et à ce moment-là j'ai compris, j'ai su et j'ai vu dans son regard que s'il ne me demandait pas d'appeler un médecin, c'est qu'il savait que la gamine était perdue. Mais les gendarmes, eux, sont obligés d'être là pour constater le décès...

\- Elle est... _Commença la vieille dame sans réussir à finir sa phrase._

Le châtain haussa les épaules et relâcha enfin sa prise sur son jeune camarde qui s'écroula comme un pantin sans fils.

\- Quand je suis parti, _répondit-il en s'assaillant_, le Père lui tenait la main en récitant les derniers sacrements.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le glas retenti à ce moment-là, ponctuant la phrase de l'homme sans âge de la plus sinistre des manières.  
Les réactions autour d'eux ne se firent pas attendre, toujours les mêmes: on sert les enfants contre soi, on se rapproche un peu plus des autres, on vérifie que tout le monde à qui l'on tient est bien là, juste pour être sûr que la cloche ne sonne pas pour nous ou pour ceux que l'on aime...

\- Je l'entends encore appeler sa mère... _Soupira le chiffonnier en rallumant sa pipe._ J'espère au moins qu'elle sera mieux là où elle est maintenant...

Il tira sur sa pipe pendant quelques minutes tout en regardant longuement le blond.  
Finalement, il souffla un nuage de fumé avant d'ajouter, d'une voix serrée par l'émotion :

\- Mais toi qui as été façonné par les anges, si tu à une chance, même infime, de t'en sortir, saisi là à pleines mains. _Détournant le regard, il se contenta de fixer le nom presque effacé de la tombe d'en face avant de murmuré :_ aller cherche les flics un soir d'hiver pour identifier ta gueule d'amour, ça, je crois que je ne le supporterais pas...

\- Moi non plus. J'en mourrais, je crois...

En une fraction de seconde, Draco se leva et se retourna vers cette voix inattendue.

\- Harry ?!

Sans laisser le temps à son compagnon de réagir, le brun lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche avant de s'exclamer :

\- Je suis... _il l'embrassa de nouveau..._ extrêmement furieux contre toi !

\- Et bah, si c'est comme ça, je veux bien qu'il soit furieux contre moi aussi à ce tarif-là... _Murmura le jeune métis à sa voisine, ébahie._

\- Harry, qu'es que tu fais ici? _Réussi à articuler Draco entre plusieurs baisers._

Le brun cessa enfin de l'embrasser, mais refusa de le lâcher.

\- Ah ton avis ! Je viens chercher mon petit-ami qui s'est enfuit sans un mot, sans une parole, sur un malentendu ! Je t'ai cherché partout pendant des heures interminables ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Et Teddy aussi ! As-tu seulement pensé à lui avant de t'enfuir comme un voleur !

\- Bien-sûr que oui !

\- Alors, pourquoi t'enfuir en l'abandonnant lui aussi ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a assez perdu pour un enfant de son âge ?! Il ne mérite pas d'être heureux à tes yeux ?

\- Je te défends de dire ça ! _hurla Draco en repoussant son camarade dans un excès de rage._ Je n'ai pensé qu'a votre bonheur : à toi et à lui aussi ! Tu crois qu'il sera heureux quand les autres enfants se moqueront de lui car il n'a pas de maman ?! J'ai fait bien assez de mal comme ça autour de moi sans devoir l'ajouter à la liste. Avec Ginny, tout sera plus simple, pour lui comme pour toi !

Les quatre personnes autour deux suivait leur discussion avec un très grand intérêt se demandant lequel des deux jeunes hommes céderait prise en premier.  
Le jeune métis regretta, pendant un instant, ne pas avoir quelques bricoles à grignoter comme il le faisait encore il y a quelques années devant un spectacle prenant.

\- Et tu penses qu'il sera heureux quand il se rendra compte que Ginny et moi jouons une comédie ? Qu'il sera heureux de voir ses "parents" se déchirer et se détester un peu plus chaque jour ? _Respirant à fond, Harry se calma pendant quelques secondes avant de s'approcher de nouveau de son petit-ami en lui caressant la joue avec douceur._ C'est avec toi que je veux être, et je sais que c'est avec toi que Teddy veut grandir... Je sais aussi que, en ce moment même, il lutte surement de toutes ses forces contre le sommeil dans l'espoir de te voir revenir...

\- Mais, tu l'aimes cette fille... Ça fait trois ans que tu attends son retour...

\- Oui je l'ai aimée et attendue. Longtemps. Et puis tu es arrivé, et en quelques mois tu m'as fait oublier celle que j'attendais depuis des années. Mieux que ça encore : tu m'as ouvert les yeux : jamais nous n'aurions pu être pleinement heureux ensembles elle et moi. Mais avec toi, c'est une tout autre histoire...

\- Comment peux-tu être si sûr de ça ?

Draco entendit clairement les soupirs de frustration que poussèrent ses compagnons d'infortune, agacés de le voir repousser ainsi l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait si peur d'espérer en vain qu'il préférait basculer dans le scepticisme.  
Pourtant, le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de son petit-ami ne laissait aucun doute.

\- Tu te souviens du professeur Rogue, pas vrai? De son patronus...

\- Bien-sûr que je me souviens de Rogue ! Pour qui me prends-tu, je ne suis pas sénile !

\- Son patronus, tu t'en rappelles ? _répéta Harry, imperturbable._

_\- _Oui. C'était une biche, il me semble...

\- C'est ça, une biche. Tout comme ma mère dont, _le brun pris le temps de sortir un cahier rouge de son manteau avant de terminer sa phrase, _dont il était fou amoureux...

L'ancien aristocrate ne put cacher sa stupeur, tout d'abord en reconnaissant son carnet, puis ensuite en comprenant ce que lui racontait son compagnon.

\- Je sais que ton patronus a changé, qu'il a pris la même forme que le mien. Et je sais aussi que l'amour, le véritable, est l'une des seules choses capables d'accomplir un tel prodige... Quand à moi, je t'aime assez pour avoir fouillé tous les bas-fonds de cette ville et te supplier de revenir. Et je le ferais tous les jours jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes...

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un profond silence, Harry ayant tout dit et Draco se remettant du choc. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi et comment son protecteur avait pu changer de forme, mais jamais il n'avait pensé à une explication pareille.  
Doucement un sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres quand il repensa aux paroles d'un vieil homme, qui avait la direction d'une grande école autrefois : "l'amour est le plus grand des pouvoirs".

\- Angel, _appela Gildas, le sortant de ses souvenirs d'un autre temps, _c'est pas le moment de dormir. Ton mec va pas t'attendre cent-sept ans, bien qu'il ait l'air foutrement têtu. Et puis à ce que j'ai compris, il y a un petit garçon qui t'attend... _L'homme se leva, ébouriffa les cheveux blonds d'un geste paternaliste avant de pousser le jeune homme dans les bras de son compagnon._ Maintenant, casse-toi d'ici tout de suite. J'veux plus jamais te voir là.

Draco acquiesça silencieusement, avant de jeter un dernier regard a ses camardes qui lui firent chacun un petit salut de la main, puis il s'en alla vers l'entrée du cimetière au bras d'Harry, pressé de retrouver Teddy et la chaleur du foyer qui était désormais le sien.  
Le petit groupe regarda le couple d'amoureux s'éloigner doucement avant qu'ils ne disparaissent complètement dans la pénombre et la brume.

\- Ah, nom de dieu, d'nom de dieu, ces jeunes... Toujours à se compliquer la vie pour pas grand-chose... Enfin, quand je vais raconter tout ça au père Maxence, ça va lui mettre un peu de baume au cœur à ce brave homme... _Soupira le chiffonnier en s'asseyant de nouveau avec difficulté._ Oooh, mes vieilles douleurs, ça sent le changement de temps tout ça...

Pendant les longues minutes qui suivirent, la discussion se cantonna aux prévisions météo plus que hasardeuses, aux nouvelles qui faisaient la une des kiosques et à quelques potins sur leurs compagnons.  
Finalement, ce n'est qu'a l'heure du couché qu'Emerique osa poser la question qui le taraudait depuis longtemps :

\- Dites, quelqu'un sais c'est quoi un "patronus"?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

**Note: Bonne année 2016! Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Peut-être ferais-je un bonus, je ne sais pas encore. En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et soutenu cette histoire et a bientôt j'espère!**

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

Harry et Draco ne traînèrent pas sur le chemin du retour, pressés de retrouver le confort et la chaleur du manoir.  
Comme ils s'y attendaient, ils trouvèrent Teddy blotti en position fœtale dans le couloir, luttant vaillamment contre le sommeil et guettant la porte d'entrée avec espoir et appréhension. À côté de lui, Serwana, qui avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de convaincre le garçonnet d'aller se coucher, lui lisait un livre de contes pour le faire patienter.

Quand finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux jeunes hommes, l'enfant n'attendit pas une seconde pour se précipiter sur son cousin et le serrer de toutes ses maigres forces.

\- Hé, bonhomme... _Murmura le blond en passant ses doigts dans la chevelure bleu roi_. Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir ?

\- J'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas...

Draco senti sa gorge se nouer et son cœur se serrer sous la culpabilité. Il ne pensait pas que sa disparition ferait tant de mal aux personnes auquel il tenait le plus. Sa décision, il l'avait prise sur un coup de tête, certes, mais il avait réellement cru bien faire.

\- Tu partiras plus maintenant, hein ? Demanda Teddy d'une toute petite voix.

\- Non. Non, c'est promis : je ne partirai plus.

Harry regarda ces retrouvailles avec émotion pendant quelques minutes, avant de prendre Serwana à part dans la cuisine pour la remercier et la payer pour son travail.

\- Monsieur Harry Potter se trompe, déclara-t-elle en regardant les pièces d'or au creux de sa main. C'est bien plus qu'habituellement...

\- Non, non, je ne me trompe pas. Tu es restée bien plus longtemps que tu n'aurais dû et c'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu ramener Draco à la maison. Tu as su trouver les mots sans lesquels je n'aurais pas eu le courage de me reprendre, tu mérites d'être remerciée en conséquence. Tu n'as qu'à prendre ça comme une prime de noël, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Les elfes ne fêtent pas Noël, monsieur Harry Potter.

\- Et bien, il faut bien un début à tout ! J'adore bousculer les convenances !

La jeune elfe ne put retenir un petit éclat de rire :

\- Ça je l'ai toujours su, monsieur...

Puis elle remercia son patron avant de disparaître bien vite, laissant toute la famille profiter d'être enfin réunie.  
Seulement, une fois la tension de l'inquiétude évanouie et l'euphorie des retrouvailles légèrement retombée, les yeux de l'enfant se fermèrent littéralement tout seul et les deux jeunes adultes ne tardèrent pas à monter le coucher. Teddy tenta bien de protester, déclarant avec mauvaise foi qu'il n'était pas fatigué, mais il s'endormit profondément alors même que son parrain n'avait pas fini de le mettre en pyjama.  
Amusés par ce comportement, les deux jeunes adultes restèrent quelques minutes assis silencieusement à son chevet, après l'avoir embrassé à tour de rôle, avant de s'éclipser discrètement.

\- Je m'en veux de l'avoir fait pleurer... Soupira Draco en refermant la porte de la chambre du garçonnet. De vous avoir fait pleurer... Mais sur le moment, je ...

\- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura le brun en lui caressant la joue, il ne t'en voudra pas. Et moi non plus par ailleurs...

Draco posa sa main sur celle de son compagnon en respirant à pleins poumons pour contenir les larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux.

\- Tu es trop gentil avec moi...

\- Non, je t'aime tout simplement...

Harry embrassa son compagnon, avec passion et douceur, avant de l'entraîner vers leur chambre.  
Harassés par toutes les émotions de ces dernières heures, ils se couchèrent en poussant un profond soupir de bien-être avant de rester un moment à se regarder en silence.  
Simplement heureux d'être ensemble, au chaud, à l'abri du froid et de la pluie qui commençait à tomber...

\- Je crois que je vais quitter Londres. Déclara le brun après de longues minutes. Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, mais là, je suis vraiment décidé. Il planta son regard mortellement sérieux dans celui de son compagnon avant d'ajouter : viens avec nous. S'il te plait...

\- Partir ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, aujourd'hui, ce soir, j'ai vu la ville sous un autre angle, totalement différent de ce a quoi je suis habitué. Et je ne suis plus vraiment sûr de vouloir élever Teddy ici maintenant...

\- Tu sais, toutes les villes sont pareilles : elles ont toutes un côté sombre quand vient la nuit...

\- Oui, bien sûr que je le sais, mais il faut croire que tant que je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux, cela restait tout de même abstrait dans mon esprit. Maintenant, je ne pourrai pas quitter des yeux le petit sans me demander s'il ne va pas se piquer avec l'aiguille qu'un junkie aurait oubliée dans le caniveau ou je ne sais quoi...

\- Et ton entreprise ? Tu y as pensé ? Tu as travaillé dur pour te faire ta clientèle...

\- Et bien, je m'en ferai une autre... Et puis, nous somme au 21éme siècle, je peux sans problème créer un site où je pourrais envoyer des chocolats et des confiseries dans des contenants spéciaux...

\- Et Chrystie et Anaïs ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai déjà pensé à partir et elles le savent. Ce sont de très bonnes vendeuses, elles retrouveront du travail avant qu'on soit partis.

L'ancien aristocrate sourit avant de murmurer :

\- De toute façon, tu es une vraie tête de mule. Déjà à l'école, quand tu avais une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait te faire changer d'avis. Pas même un chien à trois têtes ou un Magyar à pointes...

Harry rit avant de rouler sur son compagnon pour déposer de légers baisers sur ses joues et son cou pendant de longues minutes.

\- C'est étrange de t'entendre parler de l'école... Finit par chuchoter le brun, comme s'il révélait un grand secret. J'ai parfois l'impression que tu ne t'en souviens plus...

\- Comment pourrais-je oublier sept années de mon passé ? Même si parfois j'aimerais. Surtout les dernières. Je me demande si j'ai bien le droit au bonheur après tout ça...

Harry soupira profondément avant de se redresser sur ses coudes.

\- Tu as raison, tu mérites une condamnation sévère ! Monsieur Drago Malfoy, vous êtes condamné dès à présent à suivre Monsieur Harry Potter, et Teddy Lupin, dans leur déménagement ! Puisse Merlin avoir pitié de vous et de votre âme...

\- J'accepte ma sentence votre honneur, rit le condamné. Et où allons-nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop encore, mais une chose est certaine : à la campagne ! Un petit village anglais très typique et très perdu au milieu des champs. Avec beaucoup de petits vieux qui vont jaser pendant des mois sur le fait que les nouveaux pâtissiers sont deux jeunes hommes "de l'autre bord". Et avec un enfant en plus !

\- Tu es sérieux ? Demanda le blond avant de rire de plus belle face à l'acquiescement de son compagnon. Teddy va te détester quand il aura quinze ans !

\- Comme tous les adolescents ! Je le vois d'ici, pauvre gamin désœuvré faisant les cent pas autour du monument aux morts ou s'ennuyant dans sa chambre sans rien d'autre a faire que de regarder la pluie tomber... Ce serait parfait !

-Tu es cruel...

\- Je fais ça pour son bien. Un jour il me remerciera...

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau avant de partager un fou rire, étouffé, pour ne pas prendre le risque de réveiller le futur "ado désœuvré" qui dormait de l'autre côté du couloir.

Mais quand plusieurs heures plus tard, ils somnolaient nus l'un contre l'autre, Draco s'imaginait déjà le village qui pourrait les accueillir.

\- Une sorte de village à la Barnaby... murmura-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Sans les meurtres, marmonna Harry en glissant vers le sommeil.

Oui, sans les meurtres, acquiesça mentalement l'ancien aristocrate. Juste Harry, lui et Teddy vivant une petite vie banale de moldus ordinaires. Oui, ce sera parfait, songea-t-il en s'endormant à son tour...

* * *

\- Draco tu es prêt ? hurla le brun en refermant le coffre de la voiture.

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive !

\- Tu as dit ça il y a déjà une demi-heure !

\- Non, mais j'arrive ! Soupira Draco en passant la porte avec un dernier sac sur le dos. Je vérifiais que nous n'avions rien oublié. Après tout nous ne reviendrons pas ici alors autant être sûrs...

\- J'avais dit que je voulais partir avant la nuit... Grogna le pâtissier en attachant son filleul à son siège.

\- Nous sommes fin juin, nous avons encore du temps avant que la nuit ne tombe...

Fin juin. Harry sourit en repensant à cette soirée d'hiver il y a six mois où ils avaient pris la décision de tout quitter.  
Teddy avait toute de suite été emballé à l'idée de changer de maison et de se faire de nouveaux copains d'école. Il ne leur avait pas fallu trois mois pour trouver une destination : le maire d'une commune, désespéré de la désertification de son village, avait posté une annonce sur internet recherchant quiconque accepterait de reprendre l'unique boulangerie-pâtisserie dans les trente kilomètres à la ronde.

Après plusieurs appels et discussions engageantes, Harry était parvenu à un accord avec le magistrat : le brun passerait son CAP de boulangerie en accéléré et reprendrait la boutique au début de l'été.  
Le jeune pâtissier aurait pu commencer avant, ayant eu son diplôme mi-mai, mais Draco et lui préféraient attendre que Teddy ait fini l'école et ait dit au revoir à tous ses copains.

Le sauveur du monde sorcier termina de clipser la ceinture de l'enfant avant de regarder son compagnon lutter pour faire monter leur énorme chiot (ça aussi c'était nouveau !) dans la voiture, avec un sourire moqueur.  
Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, et en désespoir de cause, l'ancien SDF s'avoua vaincu et porta les trente-cinq kilos de la bête pour le poser directement dans le véhicule.

\- Tu ne pourras plus faire cela quand il pèsera soixante-dix kilos, Angel... Rit un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus adossé au 4X4 gris.

\- Ne me rappelez pas ce que je sais déjà, mon Père. Nous n'aurions pas dû dire oui quand Teddy a voulu un chien, soupira l'ancien aristocrate en regardant son cousin couvrir l'animal de baisers. Ou alors accepter un chihuahua, mais il a fallu qu'il choisisse un Terre-neuve...

\- Super la première impression qu'on aurait faite en arrivant avec un si petit chien dans le village... imagina sans peine Harry. C'est bon Draco, nous sommes parés ?

Celui-ci acquiesça avant de serrer la main de l'homme qui les accompagnait:

\- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Pére Maxence.

\- De rien mon fils, c'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier tous les deux. Et c'est pour des résultats comme le tien que je me lève chaque jour que Dieu fait...

Draco remercia encore une fois l'homme d'Église avant de monter dans la voiture.  
Le brun jeta un dernier regard au manoir, c'était étrange de le voir là, entre le onze et le treize depuis qu'il avait levé le sort de Fidélias. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'aucun voisin n'avait réagi : pour eux il y avait toujours eu un douze Square Grimmaurd.  
Surprenant ce que les gens ne voient pas autour d'eux, le regard ne porte pas partout visiblement...

\- Mon Père, soupira Harry en lui tendant une clé, je vous le confie...

\- Sans regret ?

\- Aucun. Bien que j'y aie passé de belles années avec Teddy, le poids des souvenirs que contient ce manoir devient trop lourd à porter. Il vous sera plus utile à vous qu'à moi à présent et je sais que vous en ferez bon usage...

Sur ces mots, ils se serrèrent la main et le brun monta côté conducteur. Son filleul commençait à s'impatienter, de même que son meilleur ami à quatre pattes.

\- Prenez soin de vous, mes fils. Veillez les uns sur les autres et surtout, soyez heureux.

\- Comptez sur nous mon Pére, déclara Harry en mettant le moteur en marche avant d'échanger un regard avec son compagnon. Comptez sur nous...

Le dessus, la portière se referma et ils quittèrent Londres comme ils avaient quitté le monde magique quelques années auparavant :

Sans un regret.


End file.
